Things To Do In DC When You Are Dead
by Skinfull
Summary: After Mulder and Scully were declared dead they assumed other identies and solved the case but are now trying to return to work...but paperwork needs to be done before they can return to full status. Leaving them with two weeks off...NOW COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Due to an unhealthy case of writers block I've been off the circuit for a while but thankfully I prescribed bed rest and DVD after DVD of Xfiles and now all seems to be well with the world again…I got two good ones for you one piece of Fluff…that you're reading now…and another more serious case file (of course with MSR) that I'll start posting once this one is finished.  Hope you enjoy it!**     

Skinners office was well lit and the sun streamed in though the half closed blinds casting dim shadows around the room.  He sat back in his chair twirling a pencil between his fingers, watching Mulder battle with his thoughts as he formulated an argument to Skinners last words.  Glancing over at Scully he noticed her eyes were clouded and distant but Mulder sat forward drawing his attention back.  Seeing his mouth about to move and his argument about to come forward Skinner jumped in with a pre-emptive strike.

"I'm sorry Agent Mulder, but I can't let you go down there.  It's against Bureau Policy," he said with only a hint of a smile.

"Sir-," he began but Skinner cut him off with a raised hand.

"No Mulder.  Decision Made.  After your death certificates were made the whole process had to be carried out for Riker to believe it.  Now in order for your…

_resurrection…_to be acknowledged forms need to be filled in and reports need to be made."

"Sir," Mulder began again and Skinner could hear the effort he was making in keeping his voice calm, "you knew we weren't dead…you knew the situation."

"Yes but the system needs to be corrected…and you need the time off."

"But couldn't I just-."

"No.  I can't let you take files out of the building."

"I take them home all the time!" Mulder argued looking over at Scully in a silent plea for help she was blatantly ignoring.

"Agent Mulder takes them home…Fox Mulder doesn't."

"This is ridiculous."

""Consider it a vacation.  After the three months you two just had I'm sure you need it."

"How long?" Scully asked, speaking for the first time since they sat down 20 minutes ago.

"A fortnight…at least...maybe more."

"Sir because of the Riker case we suffered 3 months downtime with the Xfiles…we cant afford to loose anymore time."

"You can Mulder and you will..  There's nothing you can say to change my mind so get out of here before I call security," Skinner said unable to keep the smile from showing on his lips.

            Scully stood and with a little nod she walked to the door.  She could feel Mulder close behind her as they traversed the halls of the FBI Building and his breathing was slow and deep telling her how mad he was.  They returned their visitors passes at the front desk and made their way out to the sun, whose power was only hinted at in Skinners office.  With one hand up to her forehead Scully scanned the slow moving traffic and smiled, accepting the warm caresses of the days heat onto her all too pale face.

"Can you believe this Scully? Two weeks? Two bloody weeks," he muttered standing beside her and looking down to her squinting eyes.  Her skin had lost it's fresh colour and her weight had gone down considerably after the three months they just spent but he thought she'd be as eager as him to get back to work.  The weariness in her eyes was obvious but it was diluted by a small smile that curved her thinly painted lips.

"You're happy about this," he said.  It wasn't a question, it was a sudden realisation and he kicked himself for not figuring it out sooner.  Of course she would have gone back to work straight away and stood by his side seriously as he asked the wonderful questions he always managed to fit into every interrogation, ignoring the glances from the other law enforces and suspects.  Never would the thought cross her mind to ask for the time off she needed but when the opportunity arose she took it with relish.

"Mulder I just spent the last three months stuck in a bunker with three lunatics.  I hadn't seen the sun in so long and I lived off bread, beans and tinned fruit.  I'm delighted to get this time off to recuperate and I'm going to do my best to enjoy it.  You should too."

"I was in that Bunker too."

"I know Mulder I know."  
            She started to walk away with her head low as her eyes stung from the suns magnetic brightness.  As a doctor she knew better than most the dangers of looking directly at the sun but after being away from it for so long she couldn't help but look as if she was checking that it was still there.  After watching her walk away for a few steps he hurried to catch up with her.

"You wont last two weeks down time," he said with a chuckle.

"Watch me."

"We could always use this time to do some investigations of our own."

"No way Mulder."

            She stopped suddenly and spun round to grab his elbow, pulling him back to face her.

"Two weeks Mulder, just two weeks.  No UFO's, no crop circles, no conspiracies…just me…relaxing…can you give me that?"

            He looked at her for a moment.  The angry words were mixed with a playful tone but he knew she was tired.  He could see it in her eyes and feel it in the way she was gripping his arm a little too tightly.  Turning her with him he slipped an arm over her shoulders and walked down the street with her towards the diner they often went to lunch in.  

"Okay Scully.  Your wish…" He held the door open for her and guided her inside and into a booth by the window where the table was drowning in sunlight.  "Let's start this horrendous…no strike that…_wonderfully relaxing_ fortnight off with me buying you lunch."

"Now you're getting it Mulder."

            After ordering their food Mulder stood to pull off his jacket and hung it up on the old style stand in the corner, but before he could slide back into his seat she held out her own jacket for him to hang.

"How is your mum?" he asked, loosening his tie and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt showing a small line of fine hairs on his chest she noticed.

"She's fine.  Skinner kept her informed during the whole process.  She spent most of the time in Bills and she gets back next week."

"Oh good.  It must have been hard for her though."

"She understands my job comes with a certain amount of risk."

            Mulder sat back as the waitress left two cups of black coffee onto the table unceremoniously.  Grabbing a napkin he wiped up the small spillage, letting her words sink in.

"Does she?" he asked tentatively as he stirred milk into his coffee.

"I think so.  Well obviously it's hard for her especially after Melissa…" her words hung in the air between then a silent barrier both of them could feel.  But Mulder decided not to grab the opportunity to wallow in guilt.  Instead he reached across the small red and white checked Formica table and touched her hand with the tips of his fingers.  She glanced up and met his eyes with a sad smile.

"A fortnight with no shop talk…how will we ever last?" he said jokingly.

"Isn't there a guide or something?"

"A guide?" she said accepting the plate of an omelette and salad from the waitress and watched as Mulders grin broadened as he spied the stack of pancakes on his own plate.  "What kind of guide?"

"You know…_Things To Do In D.C. When You're Dead_?"

            A surprising bubble of laughter escaped past her lips, a piece of her omelette hovering just outside her mouths reach, forgotten in place of the laugh.  His head shot up to absorb the moment of his partner's unfamiliar sound and he couldn't help but smile.

"This is going to be a long vacation…" he murmured.

"Well Mulder, when life hands you lemons…"

"Just add tequila and ice?"

**_**Just a teaser…plenty more to come…if you want it.**_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay but every time I went to type it in something came up.  Anyways here ya go…**

            It was an unusual sensation to her but she loved it, and welcomed it with a smile and a lazy yawn.  Even without the aid of her alarm she managed to wake up at 7am but this morning instead of rushing for her shower she rolled away from the sight of the telltale clock and snuggled deeper into her bed.  

            Heavy eyes opened again and this time they were surprised by the brightness of the room.  Another yawn escaped her lips as she pulled her weary body out of the bed and spied the clock strike noon.  With a chuckle she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil.  Her coffee left a trail of steam as she walked through her living room to look out the large window.  The empty streets were a glaring reminder of her mid week mid morning break and she couldn't help but smile wickedly at the thought of all her neighbours, peers and colleagues at work.

            The sun was shining brightly and she longed to feel it's warmth of her face without the filter of the window, to feel the bare wind on her skin would be a dream she thought as she looked up to the cloudless blue sky.  A bubble of excitement gurgled in her at the thought of the beach and how empty it would be on a Tuesday.  

            With her eyes glazed over as she mentally planned what she'd need for a day trip to the coast she didn't notice the familiar figure approaching her front door.  The knock was loud and unexpected in the stillness of her apartment, making her jump.  Over at the door she peeked through the spy hole only to see Mulder looking back expectantly.  She opened the door and smiled knowingly at him as he stepped in and followed her through to the kitchen.

"Bored?" she asked handing him a cup of coffee.

"Beyond. Belief."

"It's only been about twenty hours."

"No case work and no leads make Mulder go crazy," he quipped making his eye twitch exaggeratedly.  She put four slices of bread into the toaster and sat across from him.

"And you said _I'd never last_."

"You're not bored yet?" he asked taking in her dishelved pyjamas and just got out of bed smile.

"No."

"You're only up," he said more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I am," she confirmed proudly.

"It's past twelve Scully."

"What?" she said standing to get the toast that just popped and the butter from the fridge. "I'm not allowed to sleep in?"

"Of course you are…I guess I didn't think you were the type."

"The sleeping type?"

"No the _sleeping in_ type," he said, stealing a slice of freshly buttered toast of her plate.  "So what have you got planned to alleviate your boredom?"

"Actually I was thinking of going to the beach," she admitted.

"The beach?"

"Yes Mulder, it's what they call it where the sea meets the land."

"So I couldn't interest you in a quick trip to the library to help me with research."

"No you couldn't," she said firmly.  "Couldn't I interest you in a trip to the beach to help me relax?"

            He smiled at her warmly and let her blush slightly under the scrutiny of his gaze.  Standing she drained her coffee and placed the cup into the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower then I'm off to the beach.  You're welcome to join me but only if you promise me no shop talk."

"In the shower?"

            The only response she offered was a shake of her head as she walked away and into the bathroom.  After a quick shower she rushed into her bedroom to change into a pair of beige cargo pants and a blue fitted top.  Carrying her sneakers into the front room she found him stretched out on the couch a packet of biscuits on his chest and the TV playing a random sport he'd found with his channel hopping.  She slapped his legs and he pulled himself up with a groan giving her enough room to sit down to tie her shoes.

"So you want to come to the beach?"

"Yeah," he said handing her a biscuit.

"And you promise not to mention work?" she asked as she bit into the chocolate biscuit.

"I promise nothing!"

"I'm warning you Mulder," she said grabbing her phone and keys and leading him out, locking the door behind her. "One mention of sea monsters or ghost ships and you'll be eating hospital food for a week."

"Anyone ever say you look beautiful when you're angry?" he joked as they got into his car and he pulled out onto the empty street.

"You want to see angry Mulder just talk about work."

            They drove off in high spirits and Scully directed him on which roads to take and which turns to make.  As they drove along the coast she looked out at the ocean wistfully, watching the far off ships and waves sighing loud enough for him to hear but not for him to comment on.

"Oh wait stop here, we need to get some stuff," she said suddenly as he passed a garage.

"Good warning there," he said checking his mirror before screeching to a stop and pulling into the forecourt.

"Hang on."

            Before he could say anything she jumped out and rushed into the shop.  It was moments later before she returned, her arms laden own with two full bags.

"What did you buy?" he asked incredibly as she placed them on the car floor in the back.

"Just some lunch."

            With a little laugh he took off again this time not stopping until they came to the beach she wanted to go to.   He pulled up and reversed his car onto a dune so it faced the water, which was at low tide for now.  She climbed out and circled round to the front of the car where she leaned on the bonnet and rested back on her hands.  The sea wind was strong enough to whip her hair about and she smiled as it caressed her skin in a way she had been thinking about all morning.  From the drivers seat Mulder watched her for a moment absorbing the suns warmth and loving the winds embrace, but she turned to face him, her smile shy and yet alluring.

"Are you gonna sit there all day Mulder?"  He got out and sat next to her on the bonnet, watching the small waves in the distance in silence.

"Shall we go down to the water?" she asked excitedly her eyes wide with anticipation her smile free and easy.

"Sure," he said pushing himself off the car and reaching a hand out to her.

"No take your shoes off Mulder.  No point in going down if you're not gonna get wet!"

            He watched her again mesmerised by the new character she was displaying who toed off her sneakers and rolled up her pants to mid shin level.  She stood up straight again and nudged him.

"C'mon Mulder, get them off," she said when she saw he hadn't removed his footwear.

"Oh Scully I've been waiting so long for you to say that!" he said as he kicked off his sneakers and rolled his jeans up.  He threw both their things into the car and went back to her where she reached her hand out to him.  Taking it gingerly, surprised and pleased by the simple gesture he walked with her on the sand to the water and let her pull him in a little further.  But it was as if he was an extension of her arm and she wasn't fully aware of his presence as she walked further and further in to the water.  The gentle waves lapped against her legs, wetting the rolled up cuffs of both their trousers but she didn't seems to mind and he enjoyed watching her.  Her mood was infectious and he soon found himself watching the clear horizon with her and suddenly he didn't care either that his jeans were wet or clung to his legs.

"You like the sea?" he asked softly not wanting to break whatever spell had propelled her into such a good mood.

"I'm a navy brat Mulder."  
            She fell silent again but this time he noticed her shoulders slump a little.  Turning towards him she offered him a smile and started back towards the sand.  He followed her, their hands still connected and walked with her silently up the beach towards the rocky end that he could make up about a mile ahead.

"Did you ever want to be in the navy?"

"Sure, when I was a kid. But Bill joined and I knew Charlie was waiting his turn.  I guess I needed to do something different," she admitted glancing back at the vast expanse of the ocean.  "I needed to…" her words faltered.

"Rebel?" he teased, nudging her with his elbow.  She smiled a little and blushed, turning away from him to hide it.

"I suppose so," she confirmed.  They walked on a little further in silence and he shifted his grip on her hand to interlock their fingers.  

"Mulder, if you could go back in time," she said suddenly.

"Hey…I thought we weren't gonna talk about work?"

"Shut up Mulder…if you could and knowing what you know now…would you still join the FBI?"

"Of course," he answered quickly.  "Wouldn't you?"  He turned to face her and stopped walking, pulling her round till she stood in front of him.  Her eyes travelled slowly up to his face, hesitating for only a moment before connecting with his dark hazel eyes and slowly she nodded her head.

"Of course I would."

"Besides," he said putting his arm over her shoulders and tucking her closer to him.  "Who else would hire me?"  They started to walk further up the beach.

"I guess you would have been locked up long ago."

"I'd probably be one of those guys on the street corner yelling about the end of the world."

"Don't you do that at the weekends?"

"Only when you are out of town."

            Laughing she let her arm slip around his waist and leaned in to his warmth loving the feeling of his body heat next to her in contrast to the cold water lapping at her feet.

"Should we go back and get something to eat?" he asked loathing to let her go but yearning to keep her spirits high.

"Yeah."

            They sauntered slowly back across the deserted beach parting only when they reached the car.  From the back seat Scully pulled out the two large paper bags and put them on the drivers seat. She fumbled in the bags took out a couple of bottles of water and some packed sandwiches.  She turned to see him pulling an old blanket out of the boot.  Shaking it out he laid it on the sand next to the car.

"We probably should have brought a change of clothes," she said absently as she sat down.  

"Ta daa!" he said pulling a bag out of the boot and dropping it down beside her.

"What's this?"

"I always keep a bag packed in my car…you never know!"

"No Mulder you don't…"

            From the bag he got a pair of shorts and a black pair of sweats and held them both out to her to make a choice.  She took the pair of shorts and gave him his lunch.  Eating quietly for a while he leaned back against the car and stretched his legs out in front of him.  She couldn't help but notice how long his legs were as they passed hers out and his toes wiggled in the soft warm sand.  After he finished his sandwich he grabbed the bag and his sweats and went round to the back of the car, just out of her sight where he peeled off his damp jeans and slipped on the dry black sweats.

"Hey Scully?" he asked as he came back and sat by her side.  "What was in the other bag?"

"Why don't you go and look?"

            He reached around him and opened the door to pull out the other paper bag and looked inside.  She watched as his eyes widened with delight and he turned to her his smile so young and so open that she laughed.

"Wow!" was all he could manage as he reached in and pulled out a bucket and spade.

"Cant come to the beach and not build a castle!"

            He scrambled off the blanket and moved over to where the sand was firmer.  She watched him for a while before taking his shorts and walking over to the boot.  With a quick glance to make sure he was still a bit away she pulled off her pants.  Mulder packed the bucket full and turned it upside down to make the castle.  As he took the bucket carefully away he laughed out loud at the small crumbling pile of sand left behind.  He looked round to her to show her his success but all he could see was her bare legs sticking out from behind the car as she pulled on his cotton running shorts.  Looking away feeling almost like a voyeur he concentrated on building another one and had it build by the time she knelt beside him laughing at his first attempt.

"What? Can you do better?" he challenged.

            She took the bucket from his hand and filled it with sand patting it down tight.  As she upturned it onto the ground she hit all sides of it and the top firmly before slowly pulling it off.  Left was a perfect castle the exact shape of the bucket and she kneeled back on her hunkers smiling triumphantly.

"I guess you can do better."

            The day passed by with laughs and smiles, nudges and elbows as they build a veritable city.  The castles fell around them, tumbling into messy piles of sand and she laughed loudly at his down turned smile.  But as the wind grew colder and he caught her shivering one time too many in the shorts and fitted top he stood up and reached his hand down to her.

"C'mon, lets get out of here," he said and he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.  She gathered the bucket and spade and followed him to the car where he shook out the blanket and dumped it into the boot.  She sat in the passenger seat deciding to leave her shoes off.  Climbing in beside her Mulder rubbed his feet free of sand before slipping on his sneakers.  

"So a work free day huh? How did I do?" he asked pulling out of the beach and driving onto the road.

"Very well Mulder, I didn't think you could do it."

"I know it'll be pushing my luck but I think I could last through dinner!" he said laughing, glancing down at her bare feet for a second before looking back up to the road.

"I'd love to but I cant."

"Oh…ok."

"I'm meeting a friend who just moved here from San Diego," she said resting her head back and letting her eyes close over with the rhythmic rocking of the car.  "Just got a surgeons position in St Johns."

"You knew them from medical college?" he asked straining to hear the tone of regret he imagined he would.

"Yeah.  We shared a dorm."

"So she's a surgeon?"

"What makes you presume it's a she?"

"Well…I imagined…" he stuttered feeling an unfamiliar heat rise over his cheeks.

"Dorm room antics?" she said easing his blush with the sound of her laugh.

"Something like that!"

"Well it is a woman.  Jane Cromwell."

            A silence fell between them and Mulder fiddled with the radio to find some music.  Finally settling on a station he turned it low and glanced over at her, his eyes falling to her feet again.  They made the last few miles with only the soft crooning of a country singer to keep the silence at bay.  Pulling up to her apartment he looked over to her and watched her for a moment before she woke.  Her hair had fallen over her face hiding the newly acquired colour, and her chest moved slowly in that contented way he hadn't seen on her the whole time they spent in the bunker.  Flashes of lying next to her and holding his breath until he could hear hers burned his mind and he reached over to shake her before they overwhelmed him.

"We're here," he said his voice but a whisper.

"Oh…I must have fallen asleep.  What time is it?" she asked stretching her arms out in front of her languidly.

"Just after six."

"Okay…thanks Mulder," she said reaching for the door but turned back to him.  "I had a great time today."

"Me too." 

            She smiled at him for a moment and he thought she was going to say something else but as he watched her he could almost tell when her mind changed.  She got out and took her shoes from the back seat.  

"See ya Mulder."  
            He watched as she hurried up the path in his shorts and carrying her shoes and smiled a little wider before pulling the smile off his face in case the thoughts that were threatening to invade him took over.

_A run_, he thought, I need to go for a run.

***

            The bar was bright, but that didn't compliment her mood.  Her friend was late which only seemed to worsen her mood.  But the drink was good and the attentions she was getting from the young bartender, who had introduced himself as Roddy, were satisfying if a little unwarranted.  Scully shifted uncomfortably on the high stool and longed to be able to touch the floor but without moving over to the lounges she had little choice.

"Can I get you a drink?" Roddy asked as he leaned over the taps at her.

"Please."

"Same again?" he asked already pouring her a fresh glass of wine and removing the empty one from the counter.  "Your friend seems to be running late."

"Yeah," she answered non-committedly not wanting to strike up a conversation and reducing her earlier promise to wait thirty more minutes down to ten more.

"Shame if you ask me."

            The questioning quirk of her eyebrow gave him all the encouragement he needed to continue as he leaned over a little closer and smiled.  "To leave a beautiful lady like you waiting."

            She couldn't help but smile but she made an effort to hide it.  He moved up the bar to serve another customer but kept an eye on her, winking when he caught her looking.  She glanced up at the small golden clock by the bar and promised herself she'd be gone before the hour hand reached half past.

***

Mulder bounded into the apartment and threw his keys onto the couch.  He kicked off his runners and pulled his t-shit and jumper off over his head dropping them into a corner by the bedroom door where he figured he could collect them later.  Standing in the bathroom he fiddled with the taps until he had the shower running at the right temperature and was about to get in when he heard a muffled ring.  Sticking his head out of the bathroom door he listened and walked out to eh hall to listen again.  Spying his own mobile sitting silently beside the cordless phone.

Taking slow stealthy steps he traced the noise to the bag he'd dropped by the front door and after rummaging through it he found Scully's phone ringing.  The ID flashed a name he didn't recognise but after only a moments hesitation he answered it.

"Hello?" he said cautiously.

"Dana? Is that you?" a female voice asked.

"Eh…no."

"Who is this? Is Dana There?"

"No, no she's not," he said avoiding her first question. "Can I take a message?"

"Who is this? Is this Dana's phone?"

"Yeah it's her phone.  She left it in my car.  I'm a…friend of hers."

"Mulder? Are you Fox Mulder?" the voice asked this time laughing over the phone.

"Yes."

"Okay, listen I was supposed to meet Dana at the Reflow Bar but I've been called into surgery and I'm not gonna make it."

"What time?"

"About half an hour ago."

"She's not at home?"

"Dana I hate to be late Scully? No she's not.  I was hoping to catch her on the mobile and I cant get through to the bar phone."

"Oh."

"Don't you guys have a bat signal or something? I'd hate to leave her waiting."

"Okay," Mulder said laughing.  "I'll get the message to her."

"Thank you very much Mulder."

            After a quick shower, feeling no remorse at the loss of his quiet night in Mulder pulled on a pair of black slacks and a pale blue t-shirt.  Grabbing a light grey v-neck jumper he rushed out into the street where the taxi was waiting.

"The Reflow bar on 42nd street please."

"No problem."

"And I'm late…"

***

            Ten more minutes had passed since she promised she'd give Jane thirty more minutes.  Expecting a slew of messages to be on her phone she glanced over to the courtesy bar phone where an elderly man, whose nose bore the colour of more than a few whiskeys, slurred sentiments into the hand piece.  At the sight of Roddy creeping up the bar towards her, she mentally cut Jane's final twenty minutes to ten minutes and she looked down at her drink only to see it was still near full and she sighed when she realised she couldn't make a quick dash for it.

"I'm off in half an hour," he said as if it were the answer to the question she had been thinking about all evening.  "I can take you away from all of this."

"I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"So soon? But you've made it this far!"

            Before Scully could answer another bartender arrived and placed a glass of champagne in front of her with a smile.

"Excuse me ma'am, but a gentleman at the bar asked me to give you this."

"For me?" she stammered shocked and yet secretly delighted.

"He says he's not in the habit of asking strangers to dinner but he'd be delighted if you'd oblige."

"Who is he?" she asked her initial reaction to accept such invitations dissolved under her curiosity.

"The gentleman in the grey pullover," he said pointing up to the top of the bar.

            Scully looked up and scanned the patrons for a grey pullover until she saw the familiar top, worn and bubbled from too many washes and she could almost feel the comforting scratchy texture against her skin from the time she borrowed it while on stakeout.  Her smile crept unknowingly across her lips as she looked up and their eyes met.

"Would you like to respond?" the barman asked clearly enjoying his role in this.

            Roddy crossed his arms over his chest and stood defiantly waiting for her answer.

"Tell him I'd love to," she said looking at the _stranger_ over the rim of her glass, ignoring the glare from Roddy and soaking up the sight of Mulder across the room.

**Just to let you know this is gonna be pure fluff…sorry if you don't like that kinda stuff…not sorry if you do!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

            Mulder stepped away from the bar and slowly walked towards her.  With his eyes locked to hers he made his way closer to stand by her side, his lips curved in a _hardly there_ smile.  

"Hello.  My name is Rex, Rex Harrington," he said, a glint in his eyes that she recognised immediately but was sure no one else would pick up.

"Dana, Dana Scully," she managed to get out with a straight face, wondering how he kept his voice so clear of the laugh she knew was bursting to get out.  He took her extended hand and instead of shaking it brought it up to his mouth where he gently placed a kiss on her knuckles, surprising her and the barman Roddy, who turned away from the scene, knowing when he was beaten.

"Ms Scully pleased to meet you."

"Call me Dana, please," she said smiling at the small twitch in his eyebrow.

"Can I buy you a drink Dana?"

"A drink? I thought you were gonna buy me dinner?"

"Of course I am.  Would you like to dine here, or perhaps a lovely Italian that I know just down the street?"

"Italian…my favourite…however did you know!"

            She took his hand and he led her through the crowded bar out onto the cool night where finally her laughter gained the freedom it desired.  He looked down to her smiling and she returned it unreservedly.

"What on earth are you doing here Mulder?" she said as they started the short journey towards _Francini O'Brien's_ Italian Restaurant.

"I'm Rex Harrington…man about town!"

"So what are you really doing here?"

"You left your phone in my bag and Jane rang to say she wasn't going to make it tonight."

"You came all the way down here to tell me that?" she asked surprised and suddenly aware that their hands were still clasped.

"Yeah…I couldn't get through on the bar phone.  I didn't want to leave you waiting."

"Thanks Mulder, but there was really no need.  I was just about to leave anyway."

"With that young barman?" he teased.

"God no!"

"Well I'm here now so we may as well eat."

            The door to O'Brien's chimed as he pushed it open for her and they were shown to a small candle lit table by the window.  Mulder ordered a bottle of white wine for them as the waiter left them the menus.  Sipping on the fruity crisp taste Scully let her gaze wander around the room, spying the predominantly couple orientated tables and the couples that adorned them her eyes fell back to Mulder who was watching her a curious expression on his face that she chose not to pursue.  After the orders were taking Mulder refilled their wine glasses and took a deep breath before relaxing back into his chair.  

"So you were talking to Jane."

"Yes, and I fear she may have had the upper hand."

"How so?"

"I'm pretty sure she has heard more _Mulder stories_ than I have heard _Jane stories_."

"Oh Mulder…you're so paranoid!"

"How long has it been since you saw her?"

"Years…she's a surgeon…a busy surgeon."

"Would you like to have been a surgeon?"

"It was one of the reasons I went through four years of medical school," she said with a wry smile.  "But things change, priorities change.

"How have your changed?" he asked softly, taking a sip of his wine to do something with his hands rather than a desire for the taste.

"I guess I'm not as career driven as I used to be."

            Mulder coughed on his drink at her admission and looked up as her questioning eyebrow rose.

"I'm serious Mulder.  I gave up a lot to join the FBI and there were so many people telling me what a mistake it was. But all I could see was a career advancement."

"And now?"

"And now I have other cares, other worries…other thoughts and hopes."

"Like what?"

"Well you," she said clearly, surprising herself with the steady lilt in her voice and the sudden clarity that her thoughts fell into.  "You are an important part of my life Mulder.  There's no denying the complicated relationship we have.  There is no one more important to me than you."  
            His mouth fell open slightly as if he need to take more air and his eyes widened with every word she spoke but as he was about to answer the waiter arrived and left a plate of mixed appetisers between them.

"So how have your priorities changed?" she asked taking a slice of garlic bread and glancing up at his still dumbfounded expression.

"I guess…in a strange way…the same as yours.  The XFiles aren't the only driving force in my life any more.  I have more important issues…more important things…more important…you."

            The look they shared was silent but it was all they needed.  A simple smile, a shared glance and thoughts or fears were dispelled under the weight or depth of their closeness.  

"So Scully, I guess we're not all that different after all."

"I never thought we were Mulder."

***

            After dinner, Mulder paid with a smile and told her that Rex Harrington always paid his way.  She laughed again and he marvelled at how free she had been with the delectable sound over dinner.  Strolling through the deserted streets they easily hailed a cab and she called out her address to the driver.

"Thanks for tonight Rex, I had a great time," she said as the cab pulled up to the curb at her place.

"My pleasure Dana," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her cheek lightly.

"Oh Mulder all these date scenarios are so wasted on us.  Candle lit dinners, midnight strolls.  You should save them for the future Mrs Mulder."

"I wouldn't consider them a waste Scully.  Besides I have plenty to go round to woo whom ever I wish."

"Well maybe it was time you started to woo!"

            She climbed out of the cab and rushed up the path to her place before Mulder told the driver his address.  After changing out of her clothes she stood at the sink and brushed her teeth, smiling wickedly at the reflection. She knew she'd left plenty of room for interpretation in her final statement.  Her final half bottle of wine induced statement.  _Her final half bottle of wine induced challenge._  All that she could do now was wait.  Having played that role for years Scully rinsed out her mouth and went to bed smiling.

***

            Mulder pulled his jumper off over his head and fell onto the couch heavily with a deep-rooted sigh.  Lying in the dark with the cars passing on the street below all he could hear was her soft voice, her words…her desire.

"_Well maybe it was time you started to woo_!" she taunted him in his head leaving him with thoughts he'd harboured for so long but never imagined she'd share.  

_A Challenge_, he realised.  She had placed a challenge in front of him, daring him to take it.

            He dragged his weary body off the couch and went to his bed where he took off the remainder of his clothes.  Climbing in under the cool sheets he let the smile loose across his lips as he relished in the feeling of a decision made and the wonderful contentedness it brought.

"Maybe it _is_ about time I started to woo."

***

            The phone rang loudly shaking her from her sleep as she reached out to grab it from its cradle.  

"Hello?" she said groggily still half lying in the bed.

"Dana honey?"

"Mom…hi!" she said sitting up a bit as she ran her hand through her hair and glanced round at the clock to see it was almost noon.

"Did I wake you?"

"No…I was just…"

"Catching up on much needed rest?" her mother teased.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mum really," she sighed.

"It's so good to hear your voice.  I missed you so much."

"Me too mom.  But I'm fine.  I feel fine."

"You and Fox both have a fortnight off, you should use it to relax."

"We will."

"How is he by the way?"

"He's fine.  We went out to Covers beach yesterday."

"Good.  Well I wont keep you I just wanted to say hi.  Bill send his love and he says you are more than welcome to join us out here if you want."

"Tell him thanks but I just wanna spend some time on my own."

"Okay Dana.  Love you.  See you soon."

            After replacing the phone Scully slung back the covers back over the bed, part of her wanting to stay but the rest of her needing to move.  She showered slowly, relishing in the feel of warm water over her skin before stepped out.  Dressing in a pair of navy cotton shorts and a tee shirt she stretched out on the couch and opened her book as she sipped her tea.  The breeze from the open window wafted across her bare lags and she immersed herself in the book and daytime television.

            As the wind turned cold she shut the windows but determined not to dress fully for her day of rest she decided to light a fire.  She was standing at the sink washing her hands when her phone rang and she fumbled with the towel to dry her hands before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Dana, its Jane."

"Jane Hi!" she said sitting on the arm of the chair to talk.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday.  Did you get my message?"

"Yes. I did," she said smiling at the image of Rex Harrington kissing her knuckles.

"I was called into surgery and I couldn't get out of it."

"Don't worry about it Jane."

"I'm flying out to Boston in a couple of hours so we'll have to make a date when I get back."

"Give me a call then."

"Bye Dana."

            Scully hung up and turned to face the fire.  Surprised to see how dark it had gotten she drew the curtains and sat in front of the flickering flames letting the heat lick her face.  A tickling rumble in her stomach warned her of how long it had been since she had eaten and she mentally thought of what she would like to eat.  Almost as an instinct she picked up the phone and dialled his number.  

***

            Mulder stared at the TV with his eyes glazed over the pictures were missed and the sound made no sense.  Glancing down at the papers that he had strewn around him he sighed and let his head fall back onto the couch.  With the Internet only three feet away he had managed to spend his day tracking a crop circle movement across the country.  After finally finding a pattern he began to trace it back to find the source but lost the scent over an hour ago.  His patience wore rapidly thin along with his desire to stare at the computer screen so he printed the pictures out and moved his study to the floor in front of the couch.

            More hours passed and it wasn't long before he realised he had been sitting in the dark looking at maps that he could barely make out.  His stomach growled for attention and he mentally pictured the empty fridge.  Glancing at the phone he could almost taste the cardboard pizza or Chinese so he stood and grabbed his keys and jacket.  He slammed the door closed behind him and rushed down the hall to catch the closing elevator doors and didn't hear his phone ringing in the apartment behind him.

***

            Scully's smile faded as she replaced the receiver and strolled into the kitchen.  She put water to boil in one pot and poured rice into it before taking the chicken pieces out of the fridge.  Straining across the counter she hit the CD1 button on her stereo and the room filled with soft acoustic guitar.  She recognised the song immediately and swayed with the music as she cooked the chicken.  Reaching into the press she grabbed two jars of sauce and was deciding between satay or sweet and sour when there was a knock at the door.  Taking both jars with her she slowly made her way through the apartment and answered the door with a slight frown, that quickly disappeared when she saw him standing there with a bottle of white wine.

"Ms Scully, I hope you don't mind the intrusion," Mulder said smiling.

"Oh Rex, I knew you'd come!"

            She backed away and turned to walk in to the kitchen hearing his footsteps behind her but feeling his presence fill the room.  Holding out both jars to him he tapped the lid of the satay sauce while nodding his head and looking for a corkscrew.

"I dunno how much more wine I can take," she admitted as he handed her a glass.

"C'mon Scully we're on vacation…sorta…live a little!"

"You think you could live with all this free time?"

"God no, I cant wait to get back to the decadence that I know so well in the dark basement!"

"I thought so," she said with a chuckle.  "Me too."

            They shared the moment in silence letting their smiles fade of their own accord.  Mulder put plates and cutlery on the table as she drained the rice and served the food.  Idle chat passed between them as they spoke about their day and soon he found himself washing dishes in a sink full of suds while she dried them beside him.

"Jeez Scully, I never knew you were so lazy."

"Lazy?"

"While I've been working away-," he began but she slapped his arm incredulously.

"I'd hardly call printing out pictures of geometric shapes in crops _working_!"

"While I've been _working away_…gathering evidence, you've been basking in a luxurious day of daytime soap operas and quiz shows."

"I'm just relaxing."

"You haven't even dressed yet," he said gesturing to her bare feet, shorts and tee shirt.

"I'm just _really_ relaxing.  You should try it sometime."

"It's a whole new side of you Scully," he added as he drained the water from the sink.

"It's a side even I don't see very often," she admitted with a sigh and he paused to look at her.

            Taking the now damp towel from her hands he tossed it to the table and led her to the couch.  Returning to the kitchen only for their glasses of wine he sat down next to her and watched the fire for a moment with her.

"I love fires," she said softly almost unaware that she had said it aloud.  "Reminds me of Sunday evenings at home."

"It's nice you know.  I like it," he said turning to face her.

"The fire?" she asked absently.

"No," he chuckled.  "You.  Like this.  It's good to know I haven't completely destroyed your spirit."

"Oh Mulder don't day that."

"I'm just saying it's nice to see you relaxed."

"If I can change for these two weeks then so can you."

"Change? What could I possibly change about all this?" he said in mock horror as he gestured to himself.

"Your self indulgent unnecessary tendencies towards self blame and guilt."

"Oh that."

"Just see how it is Mulder," she continued, barrelling down a path she wasn't sure she'd been on before but not able to stop.  "Try it on for size."

"I can't change the way I feel Scully," he said turning away from her and looking down at the delicate glass in his hands.

"I don't want you to change how you feel…only how you express it," she said sitting forward a bit to catch his eyes but they remained elusive.  "In some aspects of your life you are so passionate and involved…and in others you shut down completely.  It's a constant battle."

"Be free…"

"Free…"

"To express how I feel…"

"Yeah…I mean without the overload of sarcasm and self righteousness."  
"No repercussions?"

"Well it's not like I'm gonna be able to laze around in these after this fortnight," she said pulling at her clothes.  "Not at work anyway!"

"I dunno Scully I know a few agents who wouldn't mind."

"Well Mulder they have two hopes of seeing that…no hope and bob hope!" she said smiling.  "After these two weeks it'll be back to Dana _whatever-they-call-me_ Scully and Fox _Spooky_ Mulder!"

"Okay Scully.  You know I love a challenge!"

**Sorry about the delay and shortness but works been mad busy.  Should get the next update out in a day or so!!** 


	4. Chapter 4

            Mulder crouched by the fire and tried to poke it back to life.  With his side of the couch now empty Scully pushed her legs out further basking in the cool sense of relief that washed over her as she stretched her weary limbs.

"Leave it Mulder, it's getting late anyway."

            Standing he dusted his hands off and came back to his seat which was now occupied by her feet so instead he slid to the floor resting his shoulders beside her head.  

"So this is how the normal half of society live?" she murmured.

"I guess so."  
"Maybe it's more than this…maybe it's something we're missing."

"Maybe everyone else is missing something Scully and we've got it just right."

"You think?"

"No…I'm just rambling."

"Stray thoughts lead to deep truths."

"Deep truths lead to unsafe ground."

"Unsafe…well we should be ready for that then," she said more than a little mirth diluting her low voice.

"Why Scully I do believe you have drank too much and finally that scientific tongue of yours has found a new level of verbal communication!" He tilted his head back as he spoke and rested it on the seat beside her, smiling at her sideways and showing a little more teeth than she was used to.  "It's late I better go," he added quickly, standing up and walking to the kitchen to deposit his glass in the sink.  

"You can't drive Mulder, not after all you've had to drink."

"I'll call a cab," he answered moving to the phone.

"You can stay if you want Mulder…" she started to say but he was already talking on the phone and strangely she noticed telling the cab he'd meet it on the street at the end of he block.

"Thanks for dinner Scully, it was delicious."

"Anytime Mulder."

            He walked over to the door and turned to find her standing close behind him.  Looking down at her small stocking clad feet he smiled at her petite stature and mussed hair tucking a strand behind her ear before the betrayal of his fingers could be stopped.

"You can stay Mulder," she said softly.

"No…I cant," he admitted his eyes darkening and dancing away from hers. "I have to leave."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…not yet.  I have to leave before it all goes wrong," he said backing away into her hallway.

"What are you talking about Mulder? What's going to go wrong?"

            He saw the confusion in her eyes and heard the slight tone of controlled panic in her voice as his lips brushed her softly.  What he had intended as only a gentle goodnight kiss moved up a step as his arms came down to encircle her waist pulling her against him as the kiss deepened.  Her initial reaction to freeze quickly thawed and she soon found her fingers gripping his t-shirt clinging to him tightly.              Slowly his lips receded moving away from her and taking a step back, he held her at arms length, his breath coming out in shallow ragged pants.

"Something like that…" he whispered before turning away and walking out closing the outer door behind him, leaving her rooted to the spot with shock.

            He walked briskly through the cool nightly breeze to the end of the block where he met the cab.  After calling out his address to the driver he leaned back into the slick leather seat with a deep sigh and a laugh he couldn't hold back.

"You okay buddy?" the driver asked.  "You look a bit flushed!"

"Flushed? Yeah I guess I am!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just stepping up to bat."

***

            For a few moments she listened to the faint noises of the traffic passing on the street but as the cold bitter wind passed in through the still open door she quickly closed it and made her way to her room to change for bed.  Her mind reeled with so much and yet offered her little consolation, no rest, no reprieve from the simple feelings that played across her lips again and again as she closed her eyes to the sight of him bending towards her, his lips moving closer and finally touching hers before the smile she felt creeping across her lips opened into a huge grin.

            I had only been one night ago when she had thrown the gauntlet down and the quickness of his response to her challenge shocked her.  Still unable to formulate a coherent sentence she settled for the sensations that were racking her body as she climbed into bed and let the wine in her blood lull her into a fitful sleep.

***

            His apartment seemed different.  Smaller somehow.  Pacing the length of the living room he pounded the ball before his feet until the loud banging from the flat below made him toss the ball to the couch behind him.  Pacing now without the comforting repetitive sound of his ball Mulder struggled to keep calm and felt his blood bubbling at the sight that haunted him since he walked out of her apartment.  That final expression in her eyes as he descended towards her mouth his mind still battling with the action he was taking and yet still unsure of what that action was.  Sharp banging on his door tore his thoughts back to the present and he swiftly walked over expecting to see his surly neighbour.

"Frohike?" he said surprised at the small badly disguised gunman that pushed past him and started to close his blinds.

"Mulder you have to help me…" he whispered into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Langly and Byers have been arrested…they're after me."

"They? Who?"

"Te Government."

"What did you print this time?" Mulder said with a smile walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Only a small story about suspected clone replacements for high ranking officials and the only steps a human could take to kill them," he said sheepishly as if he knew he had gone too far.

"Jesus Frohike," Mulder said laughing.

"Well they came down to the office and took Byers and Langly…I was out at the time but I saw it from across the street."  
"I'm off duty Frohike, suspended for two weeks.  There's nothing I can do," Mulder explained.  "Besides political assassination _IS_ a federal crime."

"Selective victims with selective suspects."

"Look Frohike, they'll be questioned and psychologically tested then released by the morning."

"They are going through our office Mulder.  There is too much sensitive evidence there to risk loosing."

"Frohike.  Listen to me…I have no jurisdiction, there's nothing I can do."

"You have to stop the search!" Frohike said incredulously.

            For a moment Mulder looked at the anguished expression on his old friends face and he sighed.

"I suppose I can make a few calls," he conceded and with a groan he stood and reached for the phone.  Frohike paced slowly behind him as he sat at the desk taking names and numbers of the officers that were in charge.  It seemed like hours had passed and when Mulder looked at his clock he noticed that they had before he got to replace the phone in it's cradle and turn to where Frohike now sat on the couch.

"Okay, there's not going to be any charges made only a warning on your record.  The search was discontinued as of one hour ago when I told them about the alien technology you were studying for me…I guess now they think you're as crazy as me!"

"When will they be released?"

"In the morning.  We'll go by and collect them.  But right now I'm off to bed."

"Eh…Mulder…"

"Sure Frohike…blankets and pillows in the hot press," Mulder said over his shoulder as he went into his room.  

            Throwing his clothes to the floor Mulder fell heavily onto the bed and took a deep breath.   Letting it out in a deep sigh he closed his eyes delighted to see the last couple of hours hadn't yet tainted the image of Scully that had been lingering in the back of his mind for his undivided attention.  

            He woke to the sound of clanking cutlery in his kitchen a sound so unfamiliar to him he didn't recognise it at first.  Pulling his arguing limbs from the sheets he staggered into the living room where he found Frohike sitting with a bowl of cornflakes.

"Mulder that is one sad state of a fridge you got there."

"You got your cereal didn't you?" Mulder said as he walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle.

"Just…I had to borrow some milk from your neighbour…it was in the hall…you'll repay then right?"

"You stole his milk?" 

"You'll get your coffee wont you?" Frohike retorted.  Mulder walked back shaking his head and reached for the phone to dial a cab.

"Yeah I need to go to Alexandria…as soon as possible.  Great thanks."

            As he walked by Frohike to get dressed he ignored the small mans curious gaze.  Retuning in time to fix his drink he sat next to Frohike and switched on the TV.

"Actually tastes better with free milk," Mulder laughed.

"Why are we getting a cab to Agent Scully's?"

"To pick up my car."

"Why is your car at Agent Scully's?"

"That's where I left it last night!"  Frohike smiled knowingly and followed Mulder out to the street where the cab was waiting impatiently.

***

            The angle her body had taken to lying across the bed emphasised the mood she felt as her eyes pulled themselves open forcing her to face the day that had arrived so quickly.  Waking to a bright room was quickly becoming a habit she knew she could learn to love.  Forcing herself to get out from the warm sheets she started the shower and went out to the kitchen.  Searching the fridge for something she knew she would find in there she couldn't help herself as she slowly sauntered over to the window.  Stealing a quick look out to the path she frowned at the empty space where his car had been parked.  Pressing her face closer to see if she missed where he had left it but she could see no sign of it.

            Without thinking she walked away from the window and spied the steam curling around from behind the half open bathroom door and reached for the phone.  Dialling his number she walked to the bathroom and shut the door before the steam set off her smoke alarm.  After a few rings she heard Mulder's message.

"Hi Mulder it's just me.  I was about to bring your car back to you when I noticed it was gone.  I hope you've already collected it or you might have a bit of an automotive problem…call me when you can," she said and replaced the phone.

            Her eyes glazed over and she wondered briefly what time he had collected it and why he hadn't called in before tossing her hair over her shoulders along with her thoughts and walking into the bathroom to commence her morning routine.

**Sorry it's short but it's pretty tough writing this piece as it's all fluff and not much substance and I don't have sub plot to keep the action moving…I'm working on it though…I might stop it though if it gets too silly…dang L**


	5. Chapter 5

"So they busted in, totally denying us our rights; searched through our gear and arrested us!" Langly said heatedly.

            The sweet smell of pancakes drew Mulder's attention away from his laminated menu to see the waitress serve them at another table.  He turned to Langly who was reciting his rights as an American citizen, and wondered if he would be able to stomach the pancakes, if he had to wash them down with Langly's hippy sentiments.

"Can I take your orders guys?" the waitress said as she pulled a pencil out of her hair and flipped open the order book.

"Eggs over easy and a glass of juice," Byers asked.

"Eggs, scrambled and bacon for me," Langly ordered handing back the menu.

"Just a coffee for me," Frohike said without looking up.

"And how about you green eyes?" she asked winking at Mulder.

"Pancakes please and a glass of OJ."

            She walked away with the menus and Langly continued with his patriotic tirade.

"Enough," Mulder said.  "Enough.  Listen what do you expect? You publish instructions on how to kill the clones then you publish a list of clones that have replaced high ranking officials."  Byers had the gumption to look embarrassed but Langly only snorted.  "You're giving genuinely crazy people a bad name!"

            Laughing now Frohike slapped Mulder on the back, making him wince.

"Well Mulder, thanks for getting then out."

"After breakfast we'll have to get online and spread the word!" Langly said leaning back as the waitress arrived with their orders.

"And sweep the office.  Who knows what those FBI guys left behind!" Frohike added sipping his coffee.

"If we put our equipment into the safe and set of a mild EMP?" Langly suggested.

"An EMP? No." Byers spoke up always the voice of reason. "We'll just do a regular sweep.  No EMPs."

            Mulder ate his breakfast quickly not wanting to get too involved in the conversation that surrounded him and was rapidly becoming a risk to national security.

"Alright guys I gotta go." He slurped up the rest of his juice.  "Can I give you a ride?"

"No, we got work to do."

            Without waiting to find out what Langly meant Mulder grabbed his jacket and left.

***

            Scully dropped the heavy shopping bags on the table and sighed with relief.  It didn't usually seem like a long walk from her car but then she wasn't usually home long enough to shop for this much food.  She flicked on the stereo and smiled at the sound of James Taylor that greeted her as she remembers the night before. The shopping was put away quickly and she found herself sitting on the couch with a coffee when the phone rang.  Despite her resolve she couldn't stop the smile that crept across her lips as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dana?"

"Bill, I." Her disappointment undisguised.

"Geez Dana don't sound so sad!"

"Sorry bill.  How are you? Enjoying your time with Mom?"

"Yeah, it's great to have her here.  I'm loving it…but…"

"But what?"

"I don't get time off often."

"No, neither of us do." Her mind whirled as she pre-empted her brothers attack and she stole herself for the emotional onslaught.

"Exactly.  I was hoping you might join us out here for a few days."

"Bill-"

"Who knows when we'll get the chance again!"

"Bill I-"

"And I know Mom would love to see us both together."

            Scully sighed, knowing that she was beaten and would be on the next available flight to California.  The guilt trip always worked on her and Bill knew it.  She flustered at the mental image of his smug grin but pushed it aside at the thought of her mother's happiness.

"Okay Bill.  I'll see what I can do."

"There is a flight out of Washington at 4.20 this evening."

"I'll call you with the details."

            After hanging up the phone she momentarily thought of not calling to book a flight, of plugging out her phone and opening that bottle of wine she'd bought earlier but the mental image that sprung to her mind of her mothers face as Bill expectantly told her the news of her daughters imminent arrival moved her limbs and gave her a new found will to make the booking.  Her bags were quickly packed and she hurriedly ate a quick sandwich before rushing out to the airport, her mobile in her hand as she tossed the idea around of calling him.  All the while wondering why he hadn't called her.

***

            His brow was tainted with sweat, curling around the side of his face and racing under the collar of his tee shirt, it settled against his lower back, cooling his body and keeping it warm at the same time.  Usually he ran the same route every day but unknowingly he found himself pounding the pavements in the small park near his home.  The relative calmness the park offered him was in direct contrast to the spinning motion of his brain as he played over and over the event of the night before.  As if he was going to garner any more information than he already had.

            After getting away from the LGM he returned home for the shower he'd missed that morning in Frohike's haste.  But moments after dressing and sitting on his couch the idle bounce of his feet as his finger flicked through the endless cable channels he decide it was the stillness he needed to escape, the quiet torture he was inflicting on himself as he remembered and reviewed.

            The door slammed loudly behind him and he was jogging down the cement steps his earphones in and music playing as his phone started to ring.

"Hi.  You know what to do BEEP"

"Mulder it's me.  I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to be out of town." Her voice reverberated around the cold and empty room the low gurgle from the fish tank her only audience.  "I'll be in San Diego with Bill if you need to contact me.  I'll be back by Friday evening."

            Now running the unfamiliar routes Mulder finally succumbed to his aching limbs and made his way home.  After another shower he found himself sitting in the same tired position, his fingers dancing over the controls.  To his right he noticed the small red light blinking and begging for his attention and it was with a weary stretch that he reached over to replay his messages.  Smiles played on his lips as he heard her voice telling him about his stolen car but were quickly pushed away at the next message.

            Jumping for the phone he punched in her number but got only her machine.  Trying, hoping, he tried her mobile but again messaging services taunted him.  With a resignated sigh he lurched back to his customary horizontal position on the low soft leather couch and pushed a breath of air passed his lips.

"Great."

***

            As she wandered from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate, Scully passed the smouldering fire and wondered if she should stoke the embers.  Bill, Tara and her mother would be back soon but glancing at the clock she noticed it was nearing midnight so she decided against it and made her way to bed.

            The smells of the family home invaded her senses bringing her back to the childhood years she'd spent here on the base.  Even though the room was decorated differently she could almost smell Melissa's incense sticks and perfume and she wouldn't have been surprised to trip over a pair of her own muddy sneakers.

            Sitting on her bed, nursing the hot chocolate in her hands, she looked at the floral print papered walls and imagined the star charts she had pinned to her walls as a kid.  The shrill ringing of her mobile brought her hurtling back to the present and it was a moment before she realised what the penetrating noise was.

"C'mon, where are you!" she mumbled, her hand buried deep in her still packed bag, feeling the vibrations but not finding it's touch. "Hang on hang on hang on" Finally she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it free from its confines.

"Hello?"

"Scully." A familiar voice said softly from the other end.  "Hi, its me."

"Mulder, what's up?" knowing it was nearing 6am in Washington.

"Nothing…I eh…I"

"What's the weather like over there?" she asked deliberately blandly, changing the subject with a purposeful dull topic.

"It's just getting bright.  Looks like it's going to be a dull day."

            She imagined him lying on the couch, bathed in the blue light from the aquarium as the dawn announced itself silently creping across the room.

"It was beautiful here today, not that I saw much of it.  They have gone out for dinner."

"You didn't go?"

"No, I was too wrecked from the flight."

"How is eh, Bill?"

            She smiled at his question knowing that there was no love lost between the two men.  "He's fine.  He was asking after you!"

"Did your mom tell him to?" he joked letting her low chuckle wash over him.

"Its kind of odd being here."

"Yeah?"

"Bill is living in the same old house at the base."

"A lot of old ghosts?" The words penetrated their conversation like a hot knife and he will an acme weight to fall on him at the slip up.

"Something like that," she admitted quietly.  "I'm sitting here in my old room."

"Wishing there was a teenage boy climbing up the trellis?" His voice was low and their conversation almost whispered, straining against the unknown bursting to be let free.

"Not quite." She laughed louder this time, freer.  "My father had taken it down long before I had a chance to put it to good use.  Melissa saw to that."

"Deprived childhood Scully?" Laughing loudly with a husk he dried up all her mirth.

"No not deprived."  
"Well Scully if I wasn't 3000miles away, I'd climb up to your window."

"Thanks Mulder, the gesture is noted."  A small wave of pensive silence swirled around them.

"I'm glad you decided to join your mom in San Diego, Scully."

"You are? So you could sneak into work?"

"No." He laughed again.  "I just think you'll relax a bit more out there with your family."

"I dunno Mulder they can be very trying."

"As trying as me?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Anyway I'll let you go to bed. Good night Scully."

"Goodnight Mulder.  I'll see you soon."

            As she swapped her phone for her drink she slipped in between the sheets and rested back against the wall behind her.  The chocolate drink was now gone cold so she replaced it on the dresser and switched off the lamp.  Just as she was slipping into an oblivious slumber she heard the rest of her family coming in but her tiredness and desire to stay in her Mulder infested room kept her in bed where she was carried away to sleep without effort.

**_** It's been over a month since I updated, and for that I apologise! I'll finish it as soon as I can I swear!**_**


	6. Chapter 6

          Waking to an empty house was more than Scully hoped for as she ambled slowly into the kitchen, fixing her hair back and preparing a cup of coffee.  Out the window she spied the military garden mowed with stripes just the way her father always insisted.  The smile at the image of herself and Melissa raking leaves was fleeting but satisfying.

            A key rattling in the lock dragged her attention back to the present and she turned in time to see Bill stepping in carefully, Mathew bundled up warmly in his carrycot, asleep.  Bill lifted one finger to his lips as he crept into the living room to leave the child in peace.  Scully prepared another cup of coffee, this time strong with two sugars and placed it on the table as Bill walked in.

"Mom and Tara weren't quite finished shopping so I opted to take Mattie home for a nap." Bills voice was low, obviously afraid to wake the child. "They told me not to wake you."

"Too late."

"It's great to see you Dana." It was a sudden statement filled with earnest but Scully wondered if there was more to come.  As his eyes locked with hers they filled with intensity she had rarely seen before in her eldest brother.

"It's good to see you too."

"These past few months…its been tough…on Mom…on everyone."

"It wasn't exactly a picnic for me either Bill."  Without thought her hand lifted up to her jaw a small thin scar could be seen fading away into her still all too pale skin.

"Why do you do it Dana?"

"Do what Bill?"  Her voice was bored, but her eyes were angry.

"Why do you put yourself in these situations?"

"You're one to talk.  Bill you go out to sea…for months at a time.  Don't you think that's hard on Mom? On Tara?"

"Dana That's different.  It's not something I can change.  You can."

"No Bill."  She stood and dropped her cup into the sink.  "I cant."

            Thinking of Mathew asleep in the living room she resisted the urge to slam her bedroom door, instead opting to take a shower to calm herself down.  She switched it on as she continued to the bedroom to gather her things.  The noise of the hot water streaming against the tiled wall almost drowned out her thoughts.  Same words, same fights over and over every time she saw Bill.  

_Hot water for a hothead_, she thought smiling at the Mulder remark as she stepped under the strong spray.  The sweet smell of her rosemary gel lulled her gently into a calmer place with the hard massaging pressure she felt on her back, as the water danced on her skin like a thousand fingers, each one reaching a new level of relaxation.

            After her finger showed enough signs of water submersion she forced her self away from the shower and dried off.  Now that the water had been turned off she could hear Mathew crying in the next room accompanied by Tara's soft singing.  Then as she stepped out, wrapping the town around her self tighter the sound of Bills raised voice swam up to her, making her stall her retreat to her bedroom.

"I. Don't. Care." He had shouted and she couldn't imagine her mothers face at been spoken to in that tone.

"It's important to Dana, so its important to me."

"Not in my house."

"William Francis Scully.  I never thought I would hear such selfish words in my own son.  Besides I've already made the phone call."

            She could hear her mothers' steps storming out of the kitchen so Scully retreated to her bedroom to dress fully.  Confusion rattled her mind at the thought of what they were arguing over.  Hearing her own name mentioned had piqued her interest, but not enough to go down there to immerse herself in another Scully family drama.  But alas hiding in her bedroom wasn't an option so she rummaged for something to wear.

            Dressing in a pair of black jeans with a white plain long sleeve she slipped on her sneakers before tentatively walking down and spying her mother sitting on the garden bench.  Scully took a jacket from the banister and walked out to join her.

"Everything alright mom? I heard you and Bill arguing."

"Everything is fine honey.  Or it will be once Bill realises he doesn't rule the world."

            Despite her glum mood Scully laughed aloud and hugged her mother close, enjoying the peace, enjoying the lazy day but still missing something.

***

The room was filled with the joyous singing of Muppets declaring strangers were friends he hadn't met accompanied by his light constricted snoring.  Traffic outside was low for this Wednesday lunchtime, making the scene all the more surreal.

            But all too soon the high-pitched ring of his phone dashed it.  The first shrill had no effect on him while the second jolted him awake.  The third found him fallen to the floor, confused and hurting.  Scrambling to his feet he grabbed the handset and managed to hold it to his ear while his other hand rubbed the shin he'd knocked off the table.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Fox?"  Wide-awake now at the mention of his name the voice curled around his brain as he ached to place it, he switched off the warbling of the Henson Muppets to pay more attention.

"Yes?" he answered cautiously.

"Its Catherine Scully."

"Of course ms Scully…is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine."

"Good.  Good." Confusion swam around his sleepy head as he tried to understand what was going on.  "What can I do for you?"

"I'm glad you asked Fox.  Its about Dana."

"Scully?" His heart took another plunge after only recovering from the last one.

"I know she'd never say anything but she misses you."

"Misses me?"

"She came out here to see me.  I could have killed bill for guilting her into it but now that she has arrived I can see she is miserable.  But she won't return to Washington.  After the few months you two just had she really need to be around someone who understands what she is feeling."

"Oh."  Mulder tried desperately to see where this conversation was headed.

"So seeing as she wont go to you…I was wondering if you would like to join her here in San Diego?"

"Oh…I don't know…"

"You're more than welcome.  I know Dana would be delighted to see you.  I would be too."

"What about Bill?"  The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Well you can spend time with him too but I thought you would prefer to see Dana."  She smiled at the soft chuckle that travelled across the line.  "Don't worry about him."

I don't know Mrs Scully.  Wouldn't she like to spend some time alone?"

"No. I don't think she would.  You are very important to her Fox.  She needs you."  Her final words all but booked his flight.

"Okay.  Let me sort something out."  Mulder replaced the handset and let his shoulders slump with a sigh.

_To go or not to go_, he pondered knowing the decision was already made.

***

            Dinner was subdued at the Scully house.  Mathew slept soundly for once adding to the eerie silence.  No matter what efforts Mrs Scully made to keep the conversation going, filing them all in on her latest round of night classes.  Bill sat ominously at the top of the table, his eyes fixed firmly on his food as he pushed it aimlessly around his plate.  Without realising why Dana felt like the core of the problem and not for the first time since touching down at San Diego Airport, she wished she was lying on her own couch, sipping her own glass of wine and listening to her own music.

"The Donnelly's down the street are throwing a street party tonight," Tara said into the stilted silence as she cleared things into the kitchen.

"Oh how nice!" 

"I think it's for the last World Series Game, they've put up a wide projection screen."

"That sounds like Fun.  Dana, will you come?"

"No Mom, that's okay.  I'm still kind of tired."  Bill snorted softly disguising it as a cough at the sight of three pairs of eyes studying him with relish.  

"Okay Dana.  You get some rest."

            Scully settled into the living room with a glass of wine and a book, waving good bye to the rest of the Scullys as they left to go to the street party.  She tried to relax in the silence, the serenity that surrounded her but she found herself restless.  Her finger tapped out an endless rhythm on the stem of her glass and she felt her toes twitching to the tune.  Giving up she left the book on the table and walked the stairs to bed.  She changed into her black satin pyjamas and went to brush her teeth wondering again why she didn't want to go the party with the rest of her family.

            Just as she settled in bed, the light switched off and the blankets pulled up to her chin, the phone rang.  She thought about ignoring it until she realised it was her mobile.  Listening to one more ring she forced herself out of bed to grab the phone that rested on the dressing table across the room.

"Hello?"

"Scully. Its me."

"Mulder hi!" She smiled for the first time without effort that day. 

"How are you doin?" his voice seemed to kiss her ear tenderly as she crossed the room back to her bed and climbed in. 

"Not too bad."

"You don't sound convinced.  And frankly neither am I."

"Mulder, I'm fine really." She was touched by his concern but there was little he could do.  "So have you snuck in yet?"

"No.  I've been too busy."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"Building."  She laughed out loud at the thought of his handy man skills, the limit of which she had witnessed more than once.

"Building what?"

            A loud crunching sound outside the window startled her.  She glanced at the window, it's curtains closed, keeping out the dying light of the day gone by.  Crawling to the end of her bed, the phone pressed against her ear, she willed it to turn into her phone.  A light rap startled her and she froze.

"What's wrong Scully?" His voice said unexpectantly in her ear.

"I think there is someone outside."

"Outside?"

"Outside my room…Shhhh, there it is again!"

"Scully you've been hanging round with me for waaay too long."

"No Mulder I heard it…."

"Go and see who it is!" he urged.

            Carefully she stepped off the bed and took a step towards the window, hearing Mulder soft rhythmic breathing in her ear gave her enough courage to reach out to the heavy cotton maroon material.  Her hand clutched at the curtain and she took a deep breath as she prepared to pull it back.  With one sharp tug and a loud swoosh she looked out waiting a second for her eyes to adjust.

            Leaning on the window ledge with his arms crossed, one hand raised to support his head, his finger curled around his chin, playing with his bottom lip was Mulder.  His smile was expressive and he displayed it proudly.

"Oh my god Mulder…." She said laughing, her hands covering her mouth as if it were about to overwhelm her.

"I thought it was about time someone climbed in through your window."

"You are insane…" She watched as he hoisted himself through the open window and dragged his legs in after him.  "Did you build that?" Looking out the window below him she saw a tall white trellis lining the wall.

"Build is such a loose term don't ya think Scully?" He stood brushing off his knees before rising to his full height.  "Lets just say it's there now…Hi," he added turning to her fully.

"Hi."  She stepped into the circle he opened with his arms and leaned against his warm chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Did my mom call you?"

"No.  Why does she miss me too?"  He loved the shake of her body as she laughed against him. "I missed you Scully."

"So you flew across the country to put together a trellis and climb in my bedroom window?"

"Something like that."  Pulling away from her he held her at arms length to look into her eyes.  "You look tired.  Not sleeping?"

"No." Her words were frank and she surprised him with her honesty. 

"Come here." He took her hand and led her to the bed.  Fixing the covers her lay on top of it and tapped the space beside him.  She sat next to him but with a chesty grumble he placed his arm around her and pulled her to closer to rest on his chest.  Taking a deep breath se melded against him, her hand on his stomach and curled her legs against his.

"Langly and Byers were arrested the night before last."

"What?" She raised her head to check he was being serious.

"Frohike came over to see if I could get them out."  His smile assured her it wasn't a serious incident.

"What happened?"  She leaned back down onto him, snuggling closer, basking in his warmth.  As his words unravelled the long story she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier until she could no longer hold them open.  His voice was steady and low; it's soft rhythmic tone pouring over her like hot liquid.  It wasn't long before he felt the hand resting on his stomach grow heavy and the chest pressed against his side move in a soft deep motion, telling him she was sleeping.  He reached one hand into her hair, touching her scalp in small soothing strokes and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Good night Scully."

            The cocoon she covered him in was a toxin of it's own and coupled with the summer sounds and breeze flowing in the open window it wasn't long before Mulder and fallen over the unpredictable edge into slumber.  It was close to 10pm when Mrs Scully came home insisting Bill and Tara remain at the party while she took care of Mathew.  She climbed the stairs and placed the sleeping child into his cot.  As she passed Dana's room she knocked lightly on it, but hearing no beckon or noise she pushed it open slowly, wanting to make sure he daughter was okay.  The scene that greeted her lifted her heart beyond what she believed it could reach as she spied her only daughter tangled in the arms of the man she loved, both of them sleeping soundly.  Closing the door softly behind her she descended the stairs, like her daughter, smiling for the first time without effort that day.

**I finished this chapter at last…it was just a matter of getting it up on the PC and this is the first chance I've gotten! Sorry for the HUGE DELAY! But I promise I wont abandon the fic! It will be finished, oh yes, it will be finished!**


	7. Chapter 7

          Fox Mulder woke in unfamiliar surroundings.  He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he could still tell he wasn't on his couch or in his own bed.  The smell was fresh, clean, not the usual stale air that seemed to cling to his room.  Sounds of children playing outside on the street with a bouncing ball floated in through the open window caressing him in warm currents of air.

          In one of his hands he could feel hers, slender fingers interlocked with his bigger digits.  In his other hand her hair threaded through his fingers, her scalp feeling warm and soft.  Reluctantly he pried his eyes open to confirm his suspicions, her head rested on his shoulder and one lazy leg draped across his knee.  Her chest was moving slowly taking deep contented breaths as it pressed against his torso.  Glancing around the room he saw her suitcase still packed and leaning against the wall, a few personal belongings spread out on the dresser beside it.  He smiled at the open window recalling her face at the sight of him leaning against it.  

          Screams of injustice could be heard from the kids outside shaking him from his revere as another wave of warm air washed over him.  His contented sigh surprised him and he could almost feel himself snuggling deeper, but his bladder had other ideas.

          As he shifted his hips to get more comfortable in his constricted space the extremity of his need became alarmingly clear.  A dull throb began to pulsate just above his groin and he bit his lip hoping it would fade.

"Shit," he muttered, admitting defeat and through gritted teeth he eased his leg out from under her heavy limb and released her hand.  Carefully drawing his arm out beneath her head he held still for a moment to make sure she was still asleep before shuffling off the end of the bed.  Grabbing his sneakers and creeping out of the room he was amazed she didn't wake up when he seemed to hit every creaky board in the floor.  Leaving the door ajar he slipped on his sneakers as he walked across the hall to the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind him.  Finally his release was granted and he couldn't help the sigh of relief.

          He flushed and turned to the sink where he washed his hands and face.  Glancing up at the reflection that watched him back he scratched the stubbled chin and decided a shave would have to wait.  Besides he recalled wistfully, he recalled leaving his bag at the bottom of the trellis last night.

          With a smile he walked out of the bathroom looking down and bumped into Bill.

"Oh sorry."

"You?" Bill exclaimed looking him up and down, recognising the signs that Mulder had just woken up.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I eh, I came to see Scu-.eh, Dana."

          Bill stood taller and was in the process of crossing his arms when Margaret Scully emerged from another room.

"Ahh Fox your up."

"Just."

"Great you can help me with breakfast."

          Mulder hesitated for a moment loathing to leave Scully to wake alone, more so not to feel her body lying next to his but he saw the gesture as an offer to escape Bills glare so he accepted.

          She took the crook of his arm and they walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  

"How are you at scrambled eggs?" she asked releasing him and collecting ingredients from the fridge.

"Not bad." She passed him the eggs and milk.

"You start on that then and I'll get the bacon done."

          Silently he worked on beating the eggs adding milk to the mixture as he went.  She had a pan preheated on the hob so he poured the mixture in and tossed it against the heat.  He added a pinch of salt and a small knob of butter for taste and she smiled at his concentration.

"How is she?" she asked suddenly piercing the silence with a thick question.

"She's fine."  His reply was quick, quick enough for her to see through.

"I'm worried.  She usually bounces back quicker than this."

"She usually has something to bounce back to.  But with this forced holiday she's finding it tough."

          He felt bad confiding in her mother but he figured she wouldn't mind.  He knew Scully was real close with her mother and all she was asking for was reassurance.

"I'm so happy you decided to come."  She squeezed his arm and he smiled shyly.

"Me too."

"I brought your bag in last night.  I left it in the living room."

"Thanks."

          They resumed the cooking and were setting the table when Tara arrived in with Mathew.  She smiled at Mulder before sitting the child into his chair and fixing a bib around him.  Mathew protested but only mildly as he knew it mean breakfast wouldn't be long coming.

"Hello Mulder."

"Hi Tara, how are you doing?"

"Fine Mulder fine." She mixed the child's breakfast adding a little more milk so soften it up and sat it in front of him, giving him a small plastic spoon.  "Did you sleep ok?"

          She asked so casually and if Mulder hadn't caught the look she exchanged with Margaret he would have thought it an innocent question.  But he saw their little altercation and succumbed to the light blush that curled up his neck and tainted his cheeks.

"Eh, fine."  He managed to stammer out a few words before turning his full attention back on the scrambled eggs.

"Is Bill ready?" Margaret asked Tara as she set a stack of toast on the table.

"Yeah, I'll just go get him.  Will you watch Mattie doesn't try to redecorate the kitchen with his food."

          Margaret took the seat next to the child and cooed him as he struggled with his breakfast the newly found co-ordination still fighting with him.

Mulder spooned the eggs from the pan into a dish and set it next to the bacon and toast.  He wondered for a moment what else to do before grabbing the juice from the fridge and returning the rest of the eggs and milk that weren't used.  The phone rang loudly in the hall and Margaret stood wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Mulder could you watch him?"

"Sure."

          She went to answer the phones persistent call and Mulder hesitantly took the seat next to Mathew.  The child eyed him curiously; unsure if he liked his new dining partner.

"Eat up Mathew!" Mulder urged in a cheery high-pitched voice hoping the kid couldn't smell fear like an animal.  "Good boy."

          Slowly Mathew dug a large dollop of cereal onto the small plastic spoon and carefully took it up to his waiting mouth.  Mulder held his breath and felt his own lips parting as his mouth opened in anticipation, willing the child to get it in without making a mess.

          The small spoon touched Mathew's lips and he clamped them down fast and tight catching some food in his mouth and sending the rest off in an impressive arc around him.

"Well done!" Mulder said laughing and ruffling the child's hair.  He pulled his hand up to his mouth where a lump of breakfast had landed on his wrist and spotted Scully leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning." She smiled a strange smile behind hooded eyes and he froze, his lips still curled on his wrist.

          Clumsily he took his hand away licking his lips to remove any traces of the cereal that could have remained.

"Morning."

"Hey Mattie." Finally she tore her gaze away from him and she moved her sleek frame away from the door, walking over to the child kissing him on the top of his head.

"Sleep okay Scully?" he asked resettling himself in the chair to watch as she crossed the room to the kettle and switched it on.

"I did.  You know I did."

"Yeah."

          She was facing out the window so he couldn't see her face but he was hoping there was a contented smile creasing her lips.  The kettle announced it was boiled with a sharp whistle that must have been louder than Mulder thought as at that moment Bill, Tara and Margaret Scully walked in.  He started to get up to let Tara sit down but she pushed him back down with an arm on his shoulder and sat on the other side of the child.  Bill sat at one end and Dana on the other with Margaret directly across from him.  For a moment Mulder thought they were going to say grace but Margaret Scully just pulled her chair in closer to the table with a smile.

"No point in letting it go cold!" She took two slices of toast and dropped a spoonful of egg on top of it, passing the dish around when she was done.

          Soon all the food had made the rounds and the room was filled with idle chatter.  Tara spoke of a fight that had broken up the night before at the street party at the same time feeding Mattie the egg off her plate.  When all the egg was gone she tried to coax him with toast but he was more interest in Mulders egg.

"No Mulder you don't need to do that."

"I don't mind."

          Tara continued with her story as Mulder fed him from his plate.  The child giggled and laughed as Mulder made faces and dodges the spoon out of his reach before feeding him.  Scully looked away from the heart-warming scene and saw the scowl on her brother's face but she just rolled her eyes at him and looked away.

          After breakfast Mulder was ushered into the living room and given the TV remote but he took his bag up to Scullys room and changed into fresh clothes.  Not bothering to shave he put on a clean pair of faded blue jeans and a light grey tee shirt.  He pulled a black light sweater over his head and returned to the living room feeling much better for the change of clothes.

          Flicking through the stations Mulder looked out the window at the kids in the street.  Raucous laughter from the kitchen distracted him and the door burst open making him jump.

"Sorry Mulder didn't mean to scare you."

          He smiled, as she seemed to bounce across the room landing on the couch beside him with a whoosh of air.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he mused aloud.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno Scully."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't mind.  It's your holiday, I'm just here for the ride."

          Standing she walked over to the window and leaned against the sill in thought.  Mulder took the opportunity to admire the shorts she was wearing.  The blue tee shirt was simple and plain and hugged her figure deliciously.  The trainers without socks making her legs seem longer than he knew them to be.

"How about a game of one on one?"

"I know I have way too many good come backs to that one."

"Basketball Mulder."

"Against you?" He laughed loudly clutching his side as if it were hurting.

"Yes against me.  C'mon."  She walked behind the couch and slapped him playfully on the back of his head.  "Or are you too chicken?"

"Alright Scully, you asked for it."

          He followed her out to the garage as she searched for the ball but he had to look away at the sight she presented.  Leaning over a few large cardboard boxes with one leg stuck out behind her for balance she was all but doubled over so he walked towards the front yard for his own conscience to be saved.  

          On the street in front of the house a group of kids played with a tennis ball.  Mulder counted six kids ranging in age from eight to fifteen he guessed as they stood in a circle.  They spread their legs out and joined their feet to their neighbour, making it as wide as they could.  One kid, the tallest Mulder noticed, held the tennis ball out into the centre of the circle and counted to three out loud before dropping it.

          The group laughed and jostled as the ball bounced in the middle of the circle holding their feet still until it rolled between someone's legs.  The kids dispersed immediately but Mulder kept his eye on the one that grabbed the ball from beneath his legs.  Scully appeared by his side as he threw the tennis ball hitting a younger boy in the small of the back making him fall to the ground.  But instead of crying out in pain the small boy scrambled for the ball and chased his attacker, shouting in victory when he hit him in the leg.

"It's called three lives.  Get hit with the ball three times and your out."

"Looks vicious." He looked down at her non-chalant expression as she idly bounced the basketball.

"It's a good game."

          She walked up the drive still dribbling the ball and turned and tossed the ball towards the basket Mulder just noticed was over his head.  The ball sank through the hoop and he caught it with a hint of a smile.

"Got game, Scully?"  He walked towards her dribbling the ball.  "Do I sense a challenge?"

"Still chicken?"

          She took the ball from him and bounced it clumsily on the tarmac between them.  He laughed huskily as he hunched over to get ready but before he could do anything she turned on her heel, using her body as a shield, sidestepping him and threw the ball through the hoop.

"Weh heh hey!" he exclaimed looking after her as she fetched the ball.

"Making it easy for me Mulder?" she teased strutting back to him.

"Not anymore."

          They played all morning making shot after shot.  Her legs ached and she knew he was letting her make more baskets than she normally would but in the interest of a good game she said nothing.  She couldn't resist the tie score at twenty points and his leer when he told her the next shot would win.  

          He had discarded his jumper about ten points ago and was now bent over double bouncing the ball low to the ground whistling the globetrotters theme.  She had her back to the basket but she knew it would take her exactly five steps back to stand directly beneath it.

"Right Scully, the game is tied at twenty all, there are three seconds left on the clock, Fox Williams for the Knicks steps up to the mark eyes his opposition.he fakes left, he fakes right."

          Mulder leaned left and right with his words but she stayed in the middle laughing at his mock serious expression.  Watching his legs she noticed how he stepped onto the balls of his feet and was about to jump around her but instead he yelled out in pain and dropped the ball.  He reached around and clutched his back and arched over pressing a fist into his spine as a kid from the street walked over sheepishly.

"Sorry.I was aiming for Michael!" he said intertwining his fingers.  It was then that Scully saw the tennis ball roll down the garden path.

"You okay Mulder?" she asked as he stood up straight.

"Yeah." He winced as she turned him round and lifted his shirt to see the round red mark at the base of his spine.  Mulder bent to pick up the tennis ball and gently tossed it to the kid who was waiting for it back.

"Here ya go."

"Sorry mister, I didn't mean for you to loose your game."

"Huh?"

          Mulder turned to see Scully standing directly beneath the hoop bouncing the ball and smiling wickedly.  He lunged for her but as soon as he moved she jumped a little off the ground and threw the ball up hitting the backboard before it dropped through the hoop.  Mulder reached her and grabbed her with both arms around her body, trapping her arms down by her side.  He swung her round and dropped her away from the basket and tried to stop the ball from going through but it was already bouncing on the tarmac by his feet and rolling down towards the street.

          The kids picked it up and cheered for their local hero as she bowed to them in victory and walked over to their small cluster.

"You are such a cheater Dana Scully," Mulder said smiling.

"Me? Sounds like a sore looser doesn't he kids?"

"Yeah!" they all chimed in chorus.

"Okay.one more go.this time no free shots." He walked over to them and held his hands out for the ball.

"Free shots?" she kept the ball holding it behind her back. "No way."

"C'mon one more go.  First to 21." He waved his fingers trying to get her to pass the ball.

"Can we play?" one of the kids asked.

"Sure, half with me the other half with Scully."

"Dana.  Her name is Dana."  Mulder looked down to see a small girl with brown curls tumbling around her face scowling up at him, her hands locked onto her hips.

"Sorry.half of you with me and the other half with Dana!"

"I had better be on your team, keep my eye on you," she said in such a serious tone that Mulder looked up at Scully in surprise and she was smiling back at him with out disguise.

          After a little scurry the kids divided up into two teams and the game began.  From the bay window in the living room Mrs Scully could hear all the commotion and leaned against the frame to peer out.  Her smile transformed into a laugh when she watched Mulder pick up little Sarah King from next door so she could slam-dunk the basketball.  Her curly hair bounced around her face as she jumped up and down in his arms after scoring.

"I'm trying to get Matt to sleep.  I wish they would keep it down."

"Oh Bill hush.  Let your sister have some fun."  

          Bills only response was a gruff snort as he left the room, bounding up the stairs away from his mothers glare. Margaret Scully ignored him and turned her attention back to the game.  Scully passed the ball to Robert the tallest kid on her team who depressingly enough came up to her nose she noticed, and he dribbled the ball eagerly up to the hoop.

"Charge!" Mulder shouted as he spotted the boy racing up the driveway but before he could make it very far Scully lunged at him, pulling him back with all her strength.  Laughing he turned the tables quickly spinning in the circle of her arms he reached down and lifted her up with one hand below her knees and the other around her shoulders he raced over to the other kids.

"Foul!" Scully shouted in protest.  "Put me down, foul!"

"No foul, no foul."

          Robert jumped up almost reaching the ring and easily dropped the ball into the net.  Some of the kids jumped and bounced in victory while the others kicked the ground.

"You cheated again," Mulder said still holding her in his arms.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you seem to be holding me? Wouldn't that make you the cheater?"

"Well I am holding you but my team lost. So I couldn't have cheated."

"You mean it doesn't count as cheating if you don't win?"

"Something like that."

"You can put me down now, my team and I need to celebrate."

          Mulder released her both loving and hating the way her body pressed to his as she slid to her feet.  He could have put her down differently but then the exquisite torture wouldn't be felt so intensely

Pausing for only a moment at on the ground in front of him she didn't miss the darkening of his eyes as she moved against him but she turned to the kids at the sound of them chanting her name.

"Dana! Dana! Dana!" they said punching the air in time with their cheer while the members from Mulders team stood sombrely around them.

"You win this round Ms Scully," he said in a menacing tone his eyes shut to mere slits and one of his eyebrows arched upwards.  "We'll be back for more tomorrow wont we guys!"

"Yeah," his team agreed aggressively.  Scully laughed and was still smiling when the kids dispersed for lunch.

"So what do I win then?"

"I wasn't aware that we had made a bet."

"So I get nothing? For beating you twice? Twice Mulder.  I bet you twice."

"What would you like?"

"I suppose I could let you take me out to dinner."

"Sounds fair."  They walked back into the house where Scully poured them both large glasses of cold water from the jug in the fridge.

"Did you win Dana?" Mrs Scully asked as she walked through the kitchen to go out the back door.

"Of course mom!"

"That's my girl."

"Even if you did cheat."

"You're still buying me dinner."

***

          It was still warm when they left the house.  Bill had graciously handed over the keys to his car and they drove off the base with the sunroof open, in the early evening light.  He glanced over at her but looked away quickly.  When she had walked down the stairs wearing the pale blue sleeveless top with the low cut back and neck he stared for a moment unsure whether he knew what he was getting into.   Part of him wanted to know why she had packed such a revealing top but the rest of him was so glad she had.  It must have been new because he had never seen it but he was still remarkably happy for the summers evening that encouraged her to wear it.

"Where did you book?" She fixed the edge of her black skirt with her fingers, touching the hem along her knee making him glance at her legs this time.

"Jade Garden, on Moore Street."

"Oh I love that place."

"A little bird told me," he smiled at satisfaction forcing his eyes to keep to the road ahead instead of wandering the length of her body again.  She navigated him through he streets and showed him the car park entrance.  Waiting for her by the trunk of the car he placed a light arm around her touching her back with the merest hint of sensuality, a touch lower than the spot he normally claimed.  A uniformed doorman who pointed them in the way of the maitre dee held the door open.  

"May I help you sir?"

"I have a reservation for two."

"Name sir?"

"Harrington, Rex Harrington."

          He felt Scully nudge him with her elbow but ignored her as the maitre dee searched the list of bookings.

"Ahh yes, table for two seven pm.  This way."  He plucked two menus and a wine list from the shelf on the wall and meandered his way through the dinning guests.  The table was secluded more than the others and sat by a large window that lined the outer wall of the restaurant.  Running along the window at ground level was a fishpond filled with large goldfish.

          Mulder stood by his chair until scully sat down and then took the menu that was offered.  The wine list was left standing in the centre of the table blocking his view of her.

"Your waiter will be along shortly."

          As soon as he was gone Mulder took the wine list and held it with his menu.  She fiddled with her menu for a moment before glancing up at him catching his eye.  He was smiling openly at her and she blushed under his ponderous gaze.

"What is it Mulder?"

"I was just wondering if you'd have a spring roll or a wonton."  She laughed openly and freely, his obvious attempt at a lie only showing her the depth of his thoughts but not the content.  The waiter arrived then and took their orders, returning in moments with a bottle of white wine.  After Scully tasted it she nodded her approval so he poured her glass full and Mulders before leaving the bottle between them.

"My dad used to take us here on special occasions," she said wistfully, hers eyes faraway and her voice low and secretive.  "The last time I was here was after I got accepted into the FBI."

          He didn't say anything.  He couldn't.  He was too afraid to break her spell and stop her thoughts.

"I still miss him you know."

          He was shocked by her admission.  Not the fact that she missed her father, he already knew she did, but the open statement itself.  

"Sometime I even reach for the phone, to tell him about a case we've solved or anything.just to talk to him.and then I realise."

          Her voice trailed off and her eyes fell down to the delicate glass she twirled in her fingers.  He urged to reach across the table to take her hand in hers, offer her a reassuring squeeze but he was unsure of how she would take the personal intrusion.  

          But as he contemplated his next move their starters arrived.  They had ordered a platter of mixed food to share and Mulder sighed internally as she smiled at the sight of the spare ribs.  Finger food was always a delight to eat with Scully he thought as she picked up one of the ribs and bit into it.  She didn't mind getting her fingers messy, as she ate the sauce soaked food and he had to pry his eyes away before his reaction became more carnal.  He bit a spring roll and looked up as she sucked the tips of her fingers relishing the taste of the rib sauce.  He had to bite down on his tongue to hold back the urge to taste the sauce himself.

"Scully.I know you said you didn't regret joining the FBI."

"Yeah."

"But don't you wish you could just get rid of all the crap that goes with it?"

"What do you mean?" she took a carrot slice from the plate and bit it in half while he rolled his question around his tongue to try to explain it better.

"Regular field assignments."

"You mean get off the Xfiles?"

"No.well yes.what if you were never on the Xfiles?"

"Wouldn't know what I was missing," she said with a wry smile.

"Or who." he added softly.

"What are you trying to say Mulder?"

"We still have a week of vacation left.a week of no consequential actions.no repercussions."

"Yeah a whole week." Her voice had a challenging lilt and he couldn't help but smile at her loose tongue.  The words were the same but the tone was different. "You got something planned?"

"I might do."

"Oh how decisive of you."

"What about you?" he laughed.  "Any plans?"

"Me? No.  I'm just enjoying the show."

          He vague words and unfamiliar tone ran delicious shivers up his spine and he felt all the hair on his head standing on end.  A stray hand rasped through the fine locks in an effort to still them but he couldn't tear his eyes off her.  The meal passed with little effort and they chatted idly about the ball game that morning.  

          She declined desert and they both decided against coffee wanting instead to be out in the fresh warm air.  He wanted more to be alone with her to say what was on his mind, to let his hands trace the patterns on her back that he'd been thinking of all night, to let his lips taste the dark red lipstick she was wearing.

"We'll have to raise the stakes for the game tomorrow."

"Oh? Over confident are we?"  He took the credit card receipt and slipped into his pocket before helping her from her chair and leading her out into the car park.

"Are you able to drive?" she asked.

"I only had a glass of wine.  You finished off the bottle."  She smiled at him and remembered him refilling her glass every time it was nearly empty.

"Were you trying to get me drunk?"

"Drunk Scully? No."

"What then?"

          They arrived at the car but instead of getting in he sat on the bonnet and turned to face her.  He took her hands and pulled her closer to him so she was standing between his legs.  Her smile was still on her face, still diluting the wide pupils in her eyes and he was almost afraid to scare it off.  But the need to taste her lipstick propelled him closer, made him pull her hands to his neck joining them behind his head.  She leaned forward as he tugged on her hands and she was almost pressing against him.  He left her hands joined and trailed his hands down her arms.  

          The goose bumps he could feel rising on her arms delighted him even more when he felt the velvet skin of her shoulders and down her back as far as the low cut top would let him reach.

          Their eyes locked and slowly her smile faded but it was replaced with a look of expectancy, almost fearful expectancy but Mulder held her gaze, stilled his hands on her lower back in a locked embrace that kept her from moving.

"No repercussions?" he whispered and she shivered at the sensation of his hot breath against her face.  The sweet smell of the sauce from his dinner treated her to a glimpse of how he would taste.

"None we don't deserve."

          He let her words sink in and it was as if an internal struggle began two voices speaking two minds all wanting to be heard all needing to be obeyed.  But instead of listening to them he shut them down, listening at last to the faint whisper that rang throughout his body.  A faint whisper of desire that he had always ignored or pushed away.  At last its voice was being heard, its need was being fulfilled.

          Her lips were warm and soft the lingering taste of her dinner clung to them threatening to pierce the sensation but in the end only made it seem more real.  One hand moved up her back laying flat between her shoulder blades pressing her against him as he leaned forward against her breasts.  Her lips parted with an audible sigh and he slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth.  He was surprised at her eager greeting as if she was ready for him and more so when her hands left his neck and buried into his hair pulling his closer kissing him roughly.

          Another kiss changing from the platonic caress he was almost expecting to one of raging desire he daren't hope for.  His lungs burned with the need for more oxygen but he ignored it wanting instead to kiss her, to keep kissing her to kiss her where his fingers pressed into her back at the base of her spine and at the top of her shoulders and all the space in between.  But finally they broke apart their breaths mingling in the warm night air as their eyes locked and challenged each other.

          The silence between them threatened to ruin the moment, to push it past amazing into the awkward sense it almost deserved but Mulder fought to retain the wonder in the air.

"Scully." He stood up from the car taking her with him, holding her close against him.  Music from the restaurant could be heard sifting through the air, the faint rhythm moving their bodies without volition.  He lowered his head to the crook of her neck gently brushing his lips on the bared shoulder.  "No repercussions?"

"No Mulder."

          Her heart stopped.  The fast erratic rhythm it had danced to the moment they left the restaurant suddenly stopped, catching her breath.  A holiday fling? Was that what he wanted? Her mind reeled with the possibilities the questions piling up waiting to be addressed but swaying in his arms, the warm air caressing her skin along with his stroking fingers she wasn't ready.  To throw it all away would be to loose what little of it she could have.  She just needed to decide if it would be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

          Mulder woke to the insistent sound of a child crying.  The unfamiliar cacophony of noise was coming from the hallway and was unusual enough not to register for a moment.  He rolled over away from the sound screwing his eyes up tighter but it was a futile effort.  The clamour penetrated his sleepy haze and he let out a deep breath of resignation.

          One defiant eye stayed closed as the other slowly opened to register his surroundings.  Daylight streamed in from the windows and he rolled over onto his back to bask in its gentle warmth.  His cheeks puffed out as he exhaled a long held breath and sat up forcing both eyes to open.  The cries were louder now but he could hear the soft accompaniment of Tara's singing voice making him smile.  Dressing quickly he combed his fingers through his hair as he stepped out into the hall nearly running into Tara.

"Oh Mulder I forgot you were hear. Did we wake you?"

"No not at all.  What's got this little guy all upset?"  He waved his fingers in front of Mathews tear stained red puffy face.

"Just one of those days.  Dana is down stairs finishing her breakfast but you better hurry if you want to get any."

          Mulder smiled again and waved at the child but it had little effect.  With a shrug he turned and went down the stairs finding the kitchen empty.  There was a small pile of pancakes on the table that were still warm so he grabbed a plate and took four of them, dripping syrup over them.  They were sweet and warm and melted in his mouth and he couldn't help moaning a little in pleasure at their delectable taste.  From behind him a cup of coffee was placed by his side and he turned to see Mrs Scully sitting down with a cup of her own.

'"How did you sleep?" she asked sipping the hot drink.

"Fine.  It's real quiet out here."

"Yeah.  I figured you for a city boy."

"I am.  And I guess I always will be but if I really had a choice…" his voice tapered off as he took the final bite of his pancakes and sat back into the chair.  His coffee was hot and black with no sugar and he wondered for a moment how she knew he liked it that way, but it was a fleeting thought he passed by quickly.

"How did the meal go? Was it nice?"

"It was beautiful." He wondered how much Scully had told her mother.  Her knew they were close but he didn't think she would share details of their kiss.  The kiss he could feel pressing against his lips, the taste of her skin on her shoulder, the sensation of her shivering beneath his mouth.  Glancing back up to Mrs Scully he saw her watching him a soft knowing smile on her lips and he blushed.

"Dana is outside trying to teach Bill a lesson with the basketball."

          Mulder laughed as he finished his coffee and carried the mug over to the sink.  He looked out at the back garden for a moment and as Mrs Scully stood beside him leaving her own cup beside his, she slipped an arm around his back and gave him a light hug.  He didn't look down, he didn't need to, to see the joy in her eyes.  It was all pouring into him through the tight grip she held on him.

"You should go out to them."   Her words were low and she didn't press the unspoken issue so he turned and walked through the hall to stand on the porch.

          The Scully siblings were racing around the driveway, Bill bouncing the ball just out of Dana's reach, but she was laughing more with every failed attempt she made.  Like a cruel game of keep-away Bill held the ball over his head but she was too well trained to let it go on for long.  With a well placed jab into the ribs she managed to get him in a tender spot making him bend low enough for her to grab the ball.  

          Before he could recover she raced over to the hoop and scored an easy basket.  Bill laughed as she came bounding back strutting her stuff with a sway to her hips.

"Okay Dana even with your cagey tactics I'll give you those points.  Which makes us…" he looked up to the sky with his hand on his chin.

"19 to 2?"

"That's right…I'm 19…I only need one more shot to win."

"Yeah Billy boy you said that last time."

          She passed the ball to him and saw Mulder sitting on the doorstep, squinting in the sun to watch them.  She smiled at him and gave a little wave before tossing the ball to her brother.  Bill glanced at Mulder but as he wiped his brow with the crook of his arm he closed his eyes and turned back to his sister.

          Dana was crouched before him her arms poised ready to intercept the ball but Bill was bouncing it low by his knees never letting it wander far from his hands.  He took a step left then bounded to the right.  He twirled faster than she could follow and ran an easy lay up to the basket to score.  Running a lap around the makeshift court he cupped his hands around his mouth and made fan fare sounds chanting his name.

          Scully stood still letting him celebrate his hallow victory.  Mulder approached her shaking his head slowly his hands in the front pocket of his jeans.  

"You don't got Game Scully," he said.

"I'm too short for this game."

"Well you got two points."

"Only by cheating," Bill said as he gathered the ball from the bottom of the garden to where it had rolled.

"Drastic times called for drastic measures."

          Bill tossed the ball from where he stood at the bottom of the driveway and the ball sailed easily through the hoop. Dana went to get it and passed it to Mulder.  As if testing the ball he bounced it off the tarmac before going for a shot.  It went in without hitting the rim.  Getting the ball again this time Scully passed it to her brother who was watching Mulder with something akin to admiration.

"Well you guys obviously have me beat.  I'm going in for a drink."

          Mulders mouth opened as he was about to protest but she ignored the gesture and walked inside.  The bouncing of the ball could be heard as she entered the kitchen and poured a glass of juice from the fridge.  Her mother greeted her with a smile as she joined her at the table.

"I hope you know what you are doing Dana," she said as her daughter nibbled on one of the cold pancakes that was still sitting on the middle of the table.

"I can keep telling them both but they are too stubborn."  She stood up from the table and refilled her glass from the fridge before walking towards the living room.  "It's time they figured it out between themselves."

          Resisting the urge to look out of the large bay window she sat heavily onto the large beige couch and sighed. The bouncing ball could be heard from the driveway and children's voices.  Dana smiled at the image of Mulder and Bill playing amongst the kids.  A noise behind her head made her look around and she saw Tara leaning against the doorframe a wicked smile curving her lips.

"What?" Dana asked turning away and hiding her blush behind her glass of juice as she took a long sip.

"You kissed him."

"I did not!"

"He kissed _you_ then…either way there was kissing!"  Dana looked away and Tara moved into the room circling the couch and sitting next to her with a whoosh of air.  "Last night? Was it your first kiss? What was it like?"

"Tara…" she began searching for the right way to steer the conversation away from its present topic but the hot colour rising up her cheeks gave her sister in law all the info she needed.

"It was your first!" she exclaimed with delight.

"Well yeah…" Dana finally admitted glancing at the door to make sure the moment wouldn't turn into a movie moment with Mulder standing at the door.  With a breath of relief she saw the hall was empty.

"So…" Tara encouraged her to continue, waving her arms in front of her to drag the details out of her.  "What was it like?"

"It was…it was strange."

"Good strange or bad strange?"

          Dana laughed throatily relaxing more into the couch and letting the tension ebb from her body with the mirthful sound.

"Good strange Tara, it was definitely good strange."

"But…I hear a but at the end of that sentence."

"It just feels like a summer fling."

"Danny Zuko and Sandra dee?"

No not quite.  I'm not about to burst into song or anything."

"Its so clear how close you and Mulder are.  If I didn't know better I'd say you were already sleeping together."  Scullys eyes shot away from the corner of the ceiling and locked with Tara's.  "I know I know your…just friends!" she added making air quotes with her fingers.

"Tara we work together everyday.  If something went wrong…"

"If something went right," Tara countered.

"Our position at work could be compromised-"

"Your position outside of work could be compromised!"

"It might crumble everything we've worked on."

"It might enhance everything you already have."

          Scullys words faltered.  Tara was voicing her own thoughts on the subject she'd spent so long dwelling on.  Her eyes wandered around the room flitting from photo to photo all too aware of Tara's scrutiny.

It was then that the almighty bag of the front door slamming against the wall shattered the peace in the house.

"It was an accident!" she heard Mulder exclaim.

          The commotion went through the hall and into the kitchen where Tara and Dana followed it.  Bill stood over the kitchen sink with copious amounts of blood falling out of his nose and Mulder stood behind him holding out a towel.

"What happened?" Tara asked rubbing her husbands back and she took the towel from Mulder and gave it to Bill.  

"Mulder! That's what!" Bill shouted wincing as Tara pressed the bridge of his nose.

"It was an accident," Mulder said meekly.

          Dana walked over to Bill and wordlessly pushed him into a chair.  From the freezer she gathered the ice into the towel and pressed it against his face.  He muffled against the force she held onto the towel but it only made her pressed harder.

"This will help with the swelling," she said and shut you up too she added silently.  "So what _did_ happen?"

"We were just shooting some hoops.  I turned to make a shot but when I jumped we banged…his nose…my shoulder."  Scully glanced at Mulders blue tee shirt and saw the bloody stain on the shoulder and collar.  "It was an accident…" he added.

"Accident my ass!" Bill cried out slapping his sisters hand away and standing up.  "You did it on purpose."

"I didn't."

"Don't give that crap Mulder."  Bills voice was raising and he turned to face him stepping around the chair to get closer, his hands clenching into fists by his side.

"William Scully!" They all turned to see Margaret Scully standing by the backdoor he arms folded across her chest and her brow knotted into an unfamiliar frown.

"Stay out of this mom."  He turned back to Mulder and took another step closer his face furious and bloody but to his credit Mulder held his ground.

"Bill stop it."  Dana stepped around them and pushed Mulder aside taking his place in front of her brother.  "Mulder said it was an accident.  Let that be the end of it."

"Well I say it wasn't an accident.  Who do you believe Dana?"            Bill's fury switched to his sister with ease.

"I know Mulder and I know he wouldn't have hurt you on purpose." Her voice was calm but it only seemed to make him angrier.

"Over your own brother? Blood is thicker than water."

"No Bill…you're just being thick."

"I eh…I better go."  Mulder watched the rage build between them for a second before backing out of the room.  He rushed up the stairs and threw his stuff into the black shoulder bag at the same time fishing his phone out of his pocket and calling the airline.  He pulled his bloody tee shirt off while he was on hold and grabbed a clean one from the bag.

"Yeah I want to change my flight please…San Diego to Washington…flight 749 on the 23rd…Fox Mulder."

          He was put on hold again and with the phone pressed between his head and shoulder he shook out the clean top and put his arms in.

"Fox Mulder," he repeated.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered a child crying and he briefly wondered why the ticket sales operator had a child with her.  "Today…yeah the next available flight."

          Suddenly it he realised that the child was crying on his end.  He tossed the tee shirt back onto the bed and walked cautiously to the door as he reeled off his VISA card numbers

"Okay, thank you." Slipping the phone back into his jeans pocket he ambled down the hall and slowly pushed Mathews door open.  The child was lying in his crib with his legs in the air and his face red and puffy.

"Hey little guy," Mulder said softly.  Mathew's cries faltered at the sight of the stranger peering over the edge of the crib.  "How come you're crying?"

          He reached in and ticked the child's tummy but the novelty of the new arrival had worn off and his cries started again.

"Hey now, don't cry."  Tentatively Mulder picked him up and held him against his chest.  He swayed gently and spoke softly to ease his cries walking over to the window as he did.  Wearing only his jeans and trainers he enjoyed the heat from the sun on his bare skin and the softness of the baby in his arms.

          Mattie had fallen into a contented slumber but Mulder didn't seem to notice or mind as he kept swaying holding him closer still, one hand supporting his head and body the other reaching up to tenderly stroke his head.

          Scully watched from the doorway not wanting to disturb the image before she had a chance to absorb it fully.  As she took a step closer he looked up and smiled. When she got to their side she pressed a light kiss to Mathews head and leaned into Mulder, one hand slipping around his back.  She rested a head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead as the three of them swayed wordlessly.

"He was crying," Mulder whispered after a moment.

"I think he's asleep now," she whispered back but loathed to break their circle.

          For a moment he didn't move but then he stepped over to the crib and gently placed Mathew in.  the child fussed for a moment, winging at the loss of heat form being close to Mulders chest and as he bent over to pull the blanket over him he was more than a little aware of Scully hand resting on his lower back.

          As he turned he felt her hand trail around to his side.  He pressed his finger to his lips and looked down to her with a smile.  She was looking back, an unfamiliar expression on her face.  His hand dropped to her shoulder and the other one mimicked her touch and grasped her waist.  His lips came down in a tender kiss, gentle yet exploring as his tongue pressed past her lips and into her mouth.  Their embrace tightened as he stepped closer and pulled her against him.  She could feel the heat from his bared chest pouring over her like liquid fire ignited by her dancing tongue against his.

          He hand squeezed his side and she moaned into his warm mouth but instead of pushing them over the edge the delicious sound to pull them back.  Slowly the kiss receded and with a moan of his own Mulder pulled away.  They stood for a moment looking at eachother in wonderment.

"Maybe we should eh…" he nodded towards the door.  With a smile she agreed and they carefully stepped out to go into Mulders room.

"I changed my flight," he said suddenly as he took the clean tee shirt from his bed and pulled it on over his head.

"Already?"

"I had to.  Before he killed me."

"Mulder he knows it was an accident.  He's just a hot headed oaf."

"But this is his house, his vacation, his family.  I think I've done enough to ruin it for him."

"When do you leave?" she hugged her arms to herself and watched as he packed the rest of his stuff away.

"In a couple of hours."

"I'm going with you."  He stopped packing and turned to her his surprise mixing with a smile.

"Don't you want to stay here with your family?"

"No.  We've got a week left.  I want to spend the rest of my time off relaxing…with you."  Slowly he nodded his head and walked over to her.  He gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  She went down to explain their plans to her family as Mulder finished packing for them both and changed her flight too.  Joining them in the kitchen soon after he tentatively walked into the quiet room only to have all eyes turn to him, their expression unreadable.

"Mulder…" Bill stood up form the table and walked over to him.  "Just so you know…no hard feelings."

"Sure," was all he could manage in a way of a response.

"And you're welcome to stay if you want."

"Thank you Bill, but I had better get back to DC anyway."

          Bill gave a curt nod and walked out of the room to finish cleaning his face.  Tara stood and hugged him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Mulder."

"It's not your fault Tara." Mulder hugged her back and smiled as she walked past and followed her husband.

"Well Fox it was delightful to see you again.  Don't be a stranger." Margaret Scully came over and took him into a strong hug he wasn't prepared for.  "Thank you for coming," she whispered in his ear and she squeezed a little tighter before releasing him and leaving the room.

          Turning to Scully who was still sitting at the kitchen table he looked surprised.  She stood up and ran her hands through her hair, brushing it behind her ears.

"Shall we go?"

"Are you sure Scully? Why don't you stay and spend some time with your mom?"

"Don't you want me back in DC? Having withdrawal symptoms from the office?"

"No…I just…"

"Take me home Mulder."

***

Washington was a dammed sight colder than California.  Their breaths appeared in puffy clouds in the twilight air as Mulder opened the car and they both clamoured in.  Mulder immediately turned on the heat and rubbed his hands together to generate some warmth.  

"Should be warm in a second."

"We should have gotton some coffee in there."

"Coffee? Nah Scully we need something more than coffee!"

          Without explanation he pulled out of the car space and drove away from the airport.  She wanted to ask him what he meant but she was afraid to burst the bubble that had enveloped them with an unfamiliar intimacy.  She leaned back in her chair and looked out the window letting the seatbelt support her head rather than rest against the cold glass.  She thought of leaning towards Mulder but was unsure of the reaction she'd get so she settled for the coarse material of the belt.

          Finally the sight of Mulders apartment came into view.  Wondering whether she was supposed to take the car home or accompany him in she remained still as he turned off the engine and turned to her.  For a a moment he just looked then eh climbed out of the car and gathered the bags from the boot.  He came round to her door and jerked it open.

"C'mon Scully."

          Without a sound she took his outstretched hand and let him lead her up to the fourth floor.  His apartment was cool so he dropped the bags in the hall and went to sort out the heating.  She draped her coat over the chair and sat on the couch.  Mulder reappeared with two glasses of wine and an enigmatic smile.  The tall almp in the corner of the room was on but it illuminated only some of the room leaving the rest of it in a quivering darkness.

"So one more week left.  Do you think you can last?" she asked sipping her drink and leaving the glass on the coffee table.

"I can't say I'm not dying to get back in there…but this is a nice alternative."

"Is it really good enough for you?" she asked and suddenly the room charged with a tension that was only waiting for an ignition.  The topic had changed and neither of them could do anything to meander back to the safe ground they were used to.

"Good enough? It's more than I would have hoped for." His voice was even and low but his eyes locked with her capturing her surprise at his simple words.

"Mulder we have a week left before Skinner will let us back in to the office-"

"Yeah so we should probably stop wasting time…"

          He put his glass down next to hers and moved closer to her on the couch so their hips and thighs were touching.  With one hand on the back of the couch he turned her face towards his with the other and kissed her.  She didn't respond immediately but soon the warm sensation mixed with the sweet taste of the wine on his lips and tongue won her over and she kissed him back.

          Tasting and testing the waters they gently explored each others mouth accompanied only with a soft moan and the movement of his hand from her chin to her shoulder.  Soon it wandered down her arm and skirted over her fingers before slowly working up her thigh and resting on her waist.  When he pressed his fingers against her top sliding them beneath the rim she took in a deep breath and her alarm bells went off.  

          Her hands moved and she put them on his chest revelling in the heat of him first then finally managed to push him away.  He sat back in surprise his breathing shallow and staggered as his confused eyes searched her hooded ones.

"Scully…"

"No Mulder I cant do this."  She stood up and fixed her top Brushing her jeans down as if they were dirty.  "I'm sorry."

"What is it?" He stood with her and grasped her arm as she backed away.

"I can't just do this…now…with you…not like this."

"I don't understand."  She tried to take her hand back but he just held tighter tugging her around to face him.

"Please Mulder let me go. I want to be alone."

"Scully tell me what I did. Tell me what's wrong."

"Mulder…just let me go."

          He held onto her for a moment longer as if his will alone could make her change her mind but with one last pull she broke free of his embrace and gathered her coat off the chair.  Walking over to the door she opened it and put on her coat. 

"I'm sorry Mulder. I just want to be alone." She turned to leave but looked back again his desolate stance almost making her change her mind.  Maybe she should just go back to him.  Enjoy the warmth of his embrace the sensuality of his lips and the intensity of his wandering hands. But without the longevity of the situation she couldn't pour herself into it.  She couldn't risk the pain she knew it would cause once the status quo had to be replaced.  "I'll call you," she added feebly as she turned and closed the door behind her.

_*I'm in the process of backing up all my fics to get them ready to post on my own site and I found myself reading back over the stories I've posted here.  I can see a remarkable difference in the first one I wrote to the rest even this one I'm writing now and I have to say it's because of all the feedback I got from all you guys.  PixieBunnyDust, Blacktrillium, dana_Maru, Gillian Leigh and everyone else whom my fish like memory hasn't mentioned!  You have been here since I practically started. Thanks for the constant feedback and pokes to finish!_

_This WIP is dedicted to all you guys! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll call you.  I'll call you. Oh my god I said I'll call you." Dana Scully fell back onto the couch and cursed herself again.  It had been two days since she had uttered the cliché but it still haunted her and she still hadn't called. 

          After the flight from DC, the torturous journey in his car to his apartment and then the final straw that made her push the panic button. The kiss that she could still feel pressing against her lips and shoulders, the phantom fingers she could feel circling her waist beneath her top and the welling of desire that bubbled in her own chest.  

          With a sigh her hand reached out to the phone and she gazed at the speed dial number two that held his home number.  Her index finger hovered over it threateningly before she slammed the receiver back into it's cradle and fell back onto the couch.

"I'll call you!" she yelled out covering her face with a pillow and letting out a muffled cry.  "Or maybe I wont…" She sat up and threw the cushion to the floor. Standing away from the couch she made her way into the kitchen and switched on the kettle. It was just past twelve and she was still wearing a black and red pair of checked cotton pyjama bottoms and a grey loose long sleeve. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail without brushing it and watched the phone. Leaning back against the counter with her arms folded across her chest she stared at it willing it to ring, willing him to call her, to knock on her door with some food, beer and she even settle for a copy of "Caddyshack" she admitted to herself with a smile. 

          But the phone didn't ring and there was no knock on the door. When the kettle had boiled she poured herself a strong coffee and went back to the couch. Fixing her glasses on and turning her back to the phone she threw herself into her research working on her laptop till nearly four.  The hours seemed to pass deliberately slowly but she ignored the urge to reach for the phone and tried to focus having to retype most of her work when her wandering thoughts found their way onto the screen.

          She slapped the laptop closed and went into the fridge to rustle up some dinner. She was stirring a pot of rice when the phone rang ominously behind her.  Wiping her hands on a dishtowel she walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Agent Scully. It's Skinner."

"Hello sir." Relief washed over her with a wave of disappointment.

"This might seem like an odd question…but is Agent Mulder there?" he asked carefully.

"Mulder. No he's not."

"I can't seem to get hold of him."

"Is there a problem sir?" Scully asked walking into the kitchen with the cordless phone trapped between her ear and shoulder and took the pot off the hob.

"He left a message on my machine late last night. It wasn't exactly clear but I gather he's ready to come back to work.."

"I'd imagine he is sir."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Day before yesterday."

"How did he seem?"

"He seemed…" Her mind flashed back to the look of hungry desire on his face when he kissed her then the look of hurt and rejection that replaced it when she left. "He seemed okay."

"If you hear from him will you get him to give me a call?" 

"Yes sir."

          Replacing the phone she wondered for a moment what message Mulder has left for Skinner.  Going back to her rice she mixed it in with the stir-fry and let it simmer for a few minutes.  On impulse she went over to the phone and dialled his number.  After only three rings it went to his answering machine but she decided against leaving a message.  Ringing his mobile gave the same result so it was with some worry that she sat down to dinner.  

          She pushed her food around her plate eating little as she waited for Mulder to return her calls but after an hour had passed she put her plate in the sink and went into the bedroom to dress. Throwing on a pair of black jeans and her sneakers she grabbed her coat and keys and rushed out the door.

          His apartment was empty.  Glancing at his answering machine she saw he had fourteen messages so she guessed he'd been gone for longer then a couple of hours. In his bedroom she found the usual clutter of files and books littered near the window. But in his bathroom she noticed his toothbrush and shaving kit was gone.  She went over to his cupboard where he kept his travel bag but couldn't find it.  His car was gone as was his wallet and keys but there by his pillow was his gun and FBI badge

"Where are you Mulder?" she muttered as she made her way back to his phone.  Calling the Lone Gunmen office she waited for them to pick up and when Frohike answered she heard the familiar clicks of the recording equipment. "Frohike. It's me."

"Agent Scully. To what do I owe the honour?"

"Have you seen Mulder?"

"He's gone to Ohio," Frohike answered quickly then at the long pause he added, "didn't he tell you? He left this morning."

"Ohio?"

"MUFON Conference."

"In Ohio."

"He left early this morning. I thought he told you."

"No. He didn't. Thanks Frohike."

          Scully placed the phone back down and then saw the empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table. The upturned glass next to it told a tale all of its own.  Locking the door behind her Scully drove slowly back to her apartment and opened her laptop.  If he could carry on regardless, then so could she, she said to herself fixing her glasses and focusing on the screen. But it wasn't long before she found herself packing a small bag and booking a ticket on the 7.45 flight to Ohio. 

"I'll show him bloody Ohio," she said as she threw he bag onto the back seat and jumped into the car.

***

Dulles International Airport was louder than he had hoped it would be.  He arrived at nearly seven this morning in the middle of the week not prepared for the cacophony of noise that would greet him and his hangover once he entered the building.  Loud announcement shot painfully into his head calling for his flight but as he watched the other travellers rush up to the desk eager to check in to the Ohio bound flight as quick as possible he suddenly had the desire to be back at home in his bed. Or at the very least on the couch.  He looked down at his mobile phone that was twirling in his hands the power switched off. He didn't even know why he brought it.  With a sigh he stood to join the queue and hefted his bag onto this shoulder. It was a slow moving swaying line to the check in desk and he produced his ticket when he finally made it to the top.

"Ohio sir?" she asked glancing at his ticket then taking in his rumpled appearance with the scruffy stubble and the faint whiff of alcohol off his breath.

"Yes. Columbus."

"This is the flight for Texas."

"Texas?"

"Yes sir, if you'll just step aside I'll let these people on." She gently moved him aside and checked the other on.

"Which gate is for this flight?"          Taking his ticket off him she glanced down at the details then back up to him with an exasperated sigh. 

"This flight left half an hour ago sir."

"What?" Taking the ticket back and checking his watch Mulder cursed under his breath. Without another word he went over to the ticket desk and tried to complain but the forced cheerfulness of the receptionist hammered the anger out of him.

"Can I book another flight then?" he said eventually not wanting to hear "company policy" anymore.

"Certainly sir, where would you like to fly to?"

"Ohio."

"The next flight for Ohio is at 19.45."

"What but it's only half nine now?" he argued. "That's ten hours."

"We are sorry you missed you flight sir but we cannot change the schedule for one customer. Your name as paged over and over."

"Okay, okay book me on it." Mulder slid his card across the counter and watched the $200 purchase go through.

          He contemplated going home but decided against it wanting not wanting to risk missing this flight too. He at a lunch at the restaurant but after getting one to many careful looks he wandered into the shower rooms and availed of the facilities. He shaved and changed his clothes getting out in time for his name to be called out over the intercom.

"Final call for Fox Mulder who is boarding flight OH1546. Fox Mulder go directly to gate 23."

"Shit!" Mulder picked up his bag and raced through the corridors to the check in desk and all but threw himself at the steward.

"Fox Mulder I presume," she guessed with a large smile.

"Yes. Am I too late?"

"Not at all. Go right through."

          Taking back his stub he walked in through he gate and made his way to the plane. He stepped onto the plane at the rear entrance and sat down on the last seat available third from the back that was next to an elderly lady who was reading a Stephan King novel.  He placed his bag in the overhead compartment and settled into his seat.  

"I never travel without a King book," the lady said leaning towards him and speaking in a low conspirator voice.

"No?"

"Well I figure they take all the badness out of the flight and leave me with a pleasant journey."

"It's only an hour and a half so we should be too bad."

"You never know when its going to strike," she mused turning back to her book. "It's like love. Hits you in the pit of the stomach then settles in for the long haul."

          Mulder glanced at her and frowned unsure how the topics compared. But preferring not to push it he rested his head back and closed his eyes. 

***

Dana Scully stretched her legs out in front of her. Somehow she had managed to get a seat in the front row and enjoyed the extra room. Mulder often complained that the planes weren't designed with tall peoples comfort in mind but she usually shut him up by stretching her legs out as far as the cramped space would allow, which was usually still enough for her.  Now in the front row with an abundance of space she couldn't help but wish he were beside her.

          Then realisation dawned on her as to why she was on the flight in the first place. Her whimsical smile was replaced with a frown as she rested her head back against the rest and closed her eyes willing this trip to be over as soon as possible.

*Next chapter up tomorrow I promise. Just broke it in to 2 parts for the craic!*


	10. Chapter 10

The flight was smooth as he expected but Mulder couldn't keep his eyes closed. Something kept pushing them open. Twisting in his chair again he tried to get more comfortable.  A deep sigh escaped past his lips as he sat forward trying to stretch his back.

"Can't get comfortable?" she turned down the corner of the page she was reading and slipped the book into the pouch in front of her.

"No."

"My Liam was like you. Tall and awkward."

"I'm not awkward…it's these planes. They were designed back in the fifties when people were by nature smaller."

"Well I hate to move you after you've settled but would you mind letting me out. At my age when nature calls you gotta pick up straight away."

"Of course."

          Mulder stepped out into the corridor and let her by. She managed to squeeze out and went down to the toilets at the back of the plane. Mulder took the opportunity to move his legs about and stretched them out into the aisle. When he heard the soft click of the toilet door latch he stood up again to let her by.  She was smiling as she approached him but her foot caught on the loose end of a seatbelt that hadn't been buckled and she went down. 

          He lunged forward to catch her but was too late. Her moan of pain was soft but he could tell by the frown on her face and the redness in her cheeks that she had hurt herself more then she would admit to.

 "Is there a doctor there?" He yelled to the faces that had turned at the commotion

"What happened?" One of the stewards arrived and brought a blanket.

"We need a doctor. I think she may have twisted her ankle falling over that belt. Is there first aid service here…or a doctor?"

          The steward went over to the intercom and called for anyone with medical experience to come forward.  A young medical student put up his hand and came over to where Mulder had lifted the lady into his seat.  He was holding her ankle on his lap as he knelt before her.

"I eh I'm only a first year student…" he stammered wiping sweaty palms onto a heavy woollen jumper.

"Do you have any first aid skills?" Mulder asked impatiently wondering why he stepped forward when he didn't have a clue what to do.

"I have a first aid kit here," the steward said handing it to the student.

"But I…eh…" he looked in at the array of bandages and ointment. "I'm only a first year."

"Give it to me." Mulder took the kit and set it on the floor bedside himself.  "What's your name?" he asked glancing up at the lady's pained face with a smile.

"Rachel."

"Well Rachel it looks like you've taken a spill. I'm going to put some Ice on it and strap it up.  We'll keep it elevated until we land and get a doctor to get a look at it!"

"Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I'm a doctor."

          The voice stiffened Mulders back and he turned to the parting crowd to see a matching expression of surprise on Scullys face.

"What happened?" she asked kneeling beside him and looking at the swollen ankle.

"She tripped over a seatbelt."

"Well it looks like a sprain. Can I get some ice?" Scully asked the steward who was hovering overhead.  Another steward set about clearing the small crowd that had gathered while the other fetched ice and wrapped it in a towel. "Thanks." 

          Scully pressed the ice against the ankle and winced at the jerk Rachel made at the contact of the cold ice.

"It'll be okay Rachel. Just relax. Doctor Scully here is a really good doctor."

"Pass me that grip bandage will you Mulder?"

          Mulder gave her the large dressing that looked like a sock and held the foot while Scully secured the ice against Rachel's foot. After making sure it stayed in the right place Scully wrapped it with a strap and secured it with medical tape. 

"We need to keep it elevated…preferable higher than your hips. Maybe you should take my seat at the front there will be more room to stretch it out there."

"If you're sure," Rachel said obviously not wanting to be made of fuss of.

"I insist."

"If you stand up Rachel I'll help you get down there, try not to put any weight on your foot."

          After a struggle Mulder eventually made it to the other end of the plane and helped Rachel into her seat. The stewards' seat that was folded into the wall in front was pulled down and secured so that Rachel could rest her foot on it and with a few blankets placed over her and 2 painkillers from the first aid kit she was soon settled in. 

          Scully gathered her stuff and made her way down the aisle towards the two empty seats at the back. Mulder had taken the book Rachel had been reading and had left it bedside her before her joined her.

"So…" he said as he claimed his seat and looked over to see her watching out the window.

"So…" she mimicked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked unable to keep it in any longer the shock turning into anger at the loss of his anonymous retreat.

"Me?" she asked incredibly turning to face him her face a picture of thunder. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not following anyone that's for sure. I'm not hounding them, banging on their door, ringing them in the middle of the night, turning up out of the blue."

"What? What are you saying?" she half turned in her seat ignoring the curious glance from the person sitting in front of them

"I'm giving you space Scully. Isn't that what you want?" His tone was short and clipped.

"Space? So you go to a different state without telling me."

"I didn't know I was under any obligation to clear my schedule with you." He deliberately picked up the flight brochure from the pouch before him and leafed through it idly.

"You're not." She let the silence sting in the air for a few moments as she turned back to watch the clouds pass below the window. "Skinner called me looking for you. He said you left a strange message on his phone."

"So you came to find out what Spooky Fox was up to?" he bit out.

"No. I went to your place to talk to you. But you were gone so I called the lone gunmen to see if they knew where you were." She waited for a response from him but when none was forth coming she continued. "Frohike said you were going to a conference in Ohio."

"So you followed me. What is it you had to say that was so dammed important that made you catch a flight to Ohio?"

          She looked at him directly catching the challenging gleam in his eye the emerald colour swirling with need but it was too much for her so she looked away.

"Yeah…that's what I thought."

          Mulder turned away, rested his head back and closed his eyes. His arms he folded across his chest and his feet poked out into the aisle.  She couldn't move only watched out the window as the plane came down in Columbus airport and the rain started.  It seemed like hours before the plane finally landed and taxied to the right terminal.  As people clambered around to collect their bags Mulder remained still waiting for the rush to pass. Eventually he stood gracefully in the empty aisle and pulled two bags from the overhead compartment.  Without a word he walked down to the front of the plane and sat down next to Rachel.  Scully watched for a moment as he spoke with her softly and decided as a doctor she had an responsibility to check on the patient before she rushed off the plane.

Not that she had anywhere to rush to, she mused as she approached them.

"And there she is," Rachel said taking Scullys hand. "My angel."

"How are you feeling?" Scully asked removing the bandage slowly. She struggled to hold up the foot and unwrap the dressing so Mulder joined in and held up Rachel's leg.

"It's kinda sore but I've had worse."

"You are very lucky." Scully removed the ice and checked the dexterity of the ankle by gripping it and moving it a bit. "It doesn't look too bad."

"Thank you, for all your help." Rachel smiled at the both of them.

"Would you pass me that fresh bandage Mulder please?"

"Do you know eachother?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes. We work together in DC."

"Well isn't that something else!" Rachel exclaimed glancing between the both of them and catching the tension.

"There you go."

"Ms Haddock, we have a chair to take you through to the terminal. Your son has been informed and is waiting for you there."

          Mulder helped her up and into the wheelchair but the stewards insisted on pushing her. Not wanting to go through he company policy speech again he said goodbye to Rachel and watched her leave.  When he turned back to Scully she was reaching for her bag in the overhead compartment but it had obviously been moved during the flight and was too far back to her to reach. She was about to step onto the chair to retrieve it when he reached over her and took it out for her.

"Thanks." She took it off him and spun around to leave.

"What are you going to do?" he called after her. It was only then he noticed the black jeans and grey long sleeve. Not her usual attire he admitted but still flattering. "What did you really come out here for?"

"I-"

"I'm sorry but we're trying to clean up for the next flight, could you please step through to the terminal?" a steward asked them interrupting Scully before she could get any further. Mulder couldn't help but smile a little at the disheartened look that crossed his partner's features as she nodded.  Together in silence they walked through the gangway and out into the terminal to the baggage collection carrousel.  

"Did you have any other luggage?"

"No just this."

"Lets get out of here."

          He grabbed her elbow and led her through the crowds at the arrivals lounge. She didn't protest as he took her out of the airport and hailed a cab on the strip.

"Colombia Hotel on Washington Street please," he called out to the driver who drove swiftly out into the traffic and merged into the city.

"Mulder I-"

"No. Wait. Wait till we get there."

          The journey took all of fifteen minutes but by the time they pulled up outside the hotel she was dying to speak to him, dying to tell him what she was thinking. How mad she was, how angry she felt.

          He walked in ahead of her and checked in while she perused the lobby wondering why he had picked a four star hotel for himself when he usually took her to barely one star roach motels.  She was leafing through the hotel brochure suitably impressed when he called out to her. Turning she found him already walking towards the elevator so she hurried to catch up.   He pressed the button for the fifth floor and leaned back against the glass wall his eyes closed and tired.

"Mulder."

"Nearly there," he whispered without opening his eyes. 

          As he searched for the room she followed silently like a servant behind her master but when he opened the door and tossed his bag down he turned to her with out stepping further into the room.  She closed the door behind her and turned to admire the opulence of the room when she found herself staring into his chest.

"So…you were saying?" he said resting his hands lazily on his hips

"I was about to say…" she said looking away from him and down to the floor then glancing back up to his face. Not an encouraging image she had hoped for but it was all he was offering. "I came to see you. I was worried."

"Worried?"

"Skinner said you sounded strange."

"Worried I might do something stupid? Don't flatter yourself Scully, I've been rejected before." He turned away from her and crossed the room to where the mini bar was. Grabbing a small bottle of whiskey he poured it into the plastic cup and drank it whole in one gulp.

"Mulder. I didn't reject you."

"No? Sure felt like rejection," he hissed through gritted teeth as the whiskey burned his throat.

"I thought this was what you wanted. No repercussions? You said it Mulder," she yelled back angrily.

          Startled he looked at her and for a moment she was almost fearful of the anger in his eyes as he approached her.

"You think I want this? You think I want it to be like…like this?" he waved his arm between them.

"What do you want? A summer fling? A holiday romance? What do you want?" her voice was loud and her face was red but her eyes sparkled with life finally able to vent the thoughts and worried she'd been storing.

"What do I want…" he murmured threateningly as he stepped over to her and grabbed her arms. His fingers pressed into her roughly but she scarcely had time to argue when his lips came down to hers in a crushing kiss.  He pressed her against him and released her arms to pull her closer still.  Wrapping one arm around her waist the other found it's way to her neck to hold her head in place as he met her lips again with a barrage of kisses that left her mouth and travelled the length of her throat to the base of her neck.

          A soft moan escaped her and she couldn't help but let her hands roam over her back as he kissed her again over and over.  Her legs felt weak and if he wasn't holding her against himself she was sure she'd fall to the ground so she gripped his shoulders to stay upright.

          Finally his tongue trailed a soft line over her throat and he kissed her lips once more before pulling away she moaned at the loss of contact before her mind could stop it.

"That Scully…that's what I want."

          Letting her go he turned his back on her and fished another mini bottle of whiskey out of the bar.  Listening to the soft rustle of clothes behind him as she fixed herself Mulder longed to turn to her to take her in his arms again and finish what he had started and what he knew she wanted when the sound of the door closing made him turn.  Greeted by nothing but an empty room Mulder cursed his hesitation and drank the whiskey slamming the empty bottle on the counter.

**_**Eeep two updates in one day (small as they are!) about time says you! Sorry for the delay! Been a little sidetracked._**_**_


	11. FINAL CHAPTER!

She had left her bag on the floor in Mulders room but with her wallet in her pocket and enough money to buy a drink she couldn't have cared less. Dana Scully perched herself on the end of the Hotel bar and ordered a gin and tonic. The hotel barman eyed her up suspiciously and she guessed her attire wasn't what he was used to seeing but she put the twenty-dollar bill on the bar and stared him back challengingly.

"Anything else ma'am?" he asked politely as he put the drink down in front of her along with her change.

"No thanks."

The liquid was cool and clear and tingled on her already sensitised lips as she drank it in slow measured sips. Her heart still hammered against her chest a loud deep thudding that rang in her ears so loudly she was sure everyone else could hear it too. Anger mixed with shock at the intrusion as she battled for some middle ground. But through it all rang a wave of desire she had managed to hold in check for so long finally released under the bombardment of his kisses.

Scully finished her drink and ordered another one ignoring the barman's curious glances. Her drink arrived without a word, her empty glass taken away. She kept her eyes low and licked her lips with a slow motion of her tongue. The drink was dulling her senses but nothing she thought could numb the feeling of pain that was overwhelming her.

Her breath caught in her throat as the pain tried to break free in a cry so she quickly stood up and rushed to the ladies room before she became the focus of everyone's attention. In the subtly lit bathroom she managed to curtail her cries seeing only the image of his back as he poured another drink, feeling the sensation of his tongue travelling aimlessly but with definite purpose on her throat. Standing before the mirror her reflection begged her to return to him but her pride kept her there, wiping the traces of unfallen tears from her eyes.

"Ohio, what the hell am I doing in Ohio?"

Finally removing all traces of her outbreak she ran her fingers through her hair and returned to her seat where she ordered another drink and tried to relax.

"Excuse me, is someone sitting there?"

Scully turned to see a tall blonde man smiling down at her expectantly. She turned back to the bar but shook her head a little giving him all the encouragement he needed.

"I couldn't help but notice you seemed a little upset."

"I'm not very good company at the moment."

"Oh I wouldn't believe that. Josh Racer," he said holding out her hand that she shook with little effort.

"Dana Scully. It's been a bad day and it doesn't look like its about to get any better."

"Well maybe I can fix that for you."

Scully turned to face him seeing his rich brown eyes contrasting to his fair blonde hair.

"A few of us are going to a club. It's called Bacchus."

"The god of Wine," she said idly."

"You know it?"

"No, no."

"Well you should join us. It's a few blocks away, let me write the address down for you," he said as he jotted it down on a napkin. "It's nothing formal we just closed a deal on a project and we're celebrating."

"I wouldn't like to intrude," Scully said trying to say no politely. The last thing she wanted was to be surrounded by people in good moods.

"Not at all, the more the merrier."

"Thanks."

She took the napkin he held out to her and smiled as best she could at his warm expression.

"See you there later."

She watched as he returned to his table and they gathered their things and left all trying to watch her without actually looking at her. Scully shook her head with a little smile and finished her drink. She fished in her wallet for more money to order another drink when suddenly the urge to be surrounded by happy people did appeal to her. To speak to people where she could be carefree Dana and not the scared and lonely person that started back at her from the reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

Dropping a few bills onto the bar she waved at the barman with an eager smile and turned to leave not noticing the napkin flutter to the floor. Catching Josh on the street outside the hotel she joined him in a cab and enjoyed the easy chatter they shared as they made their way to the club.

Mulder finished the fourth and last mini bottle of whisky in the fridge and tossed it into the bin with the others. He inspected the other drinks but balked at the idea of completing them alone. With a thirst for a good whiskey he grabbed his wallet and left the room. Passers by in the corridor stayed clear of his path giving him wide berth as he moved through the hotel to the ground floor bar with a deep frown scarring his brow and a faint aroma of alcohol trailing behind him. He perched himself on the end of the bar and ordered a glass of Johnny Walker passing a ten dollar bill across to the surprised barman.

"Anything else sir?"

"No thank you just keep them coming." Mulder finished his first drink in one easy swallow and his second but his third he swirled idly in its glass watching the brown liquid play with the overhead lights.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes letting out a deep sigh he hadn't realised had been building up. His shoulders ached from the tense posture and his neck felt as if he'd been crouched over his PC for 12 hours, a feeling he was more than familiar with. Closing his eyes he rolled his head around trying to free up the tight muscles and then let it fall back as far as his neck would allow.

"Rough day?" He turned to see the barman watching him curiously as he wiped a glass with a white towel.

"Yeah," Mulder said sitting up and sipping his drink. "Rough fortnight."

"Well if you've hit rock bottom it can only get better right?"

"I dunno about that. I fear I have further to fall first."

"Well in that case let me get you another drink."

Taking away Mulders empty glass he poured him another whiskey and set it on the bar with a soft knowing smile. But suddenly the desire to get drunk was gone. The drink didn't seem as appealing as before or as necessary as finding her and talking to her.

As if fate was finally giving him a break his eyes caught the movement of the white and blue napkin fluttering in the breeze on the floor. The scribbled handwriting grabbed his curiosity but as he bent down to grab it the whiskey he'd been drinking so rapidly protested and made his head spin.

"Whoa!" he sat back up having managed to clutch the napkin but held his eyes closed for a minute as he tried to repel the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. Finally it passed and he risked opening his eyes. Lancing down at the napkin he all but choked at the sight of the writing there.

"Bacchus Club, 253 Roosevelt Street hope to see you there, Dana!" he read aloud but to himself getting the attention of the barman.

"You okay?"

"Was there a lady in here earlier? About five foot six, red hair?"

"Yes she left a about half an hour ago with a group."

"Who? Who did she leave with?" he asked eagerly.

"A group of architects that were using the conference room all week. They were celebrating something."

"And they went to this Bacchus Club?"

"Yes. Did you know her? Is she your wife?"

Mulder didn't reply only grabbed his change and charged out onto the street to grab a taxi. Glancing at his watch he saw it was just past eight but it only urged him to get there quicker. Finally a cab answered his loud whistles and waving arm and he jumped in fervently calling out the address.

"Rightio Buddy!"

Watching out the window as the unfamiliar sites of Columbus trail by Mulder was surprised to see a bright blue neon sign spelling out Bacchus over a dark wall and beneath it stood to well dressed men with earpieces and wide shoulders.

Mulder paid the taxi driver and walked across the street to the doorway where the two bouncers stood aside and let him in holding the door open for him.

"Thank you," he muttered as he entered unsure what he was about to find unsure if he wanted to find it.

Past the door, steps led down to a large room where a small dance floor was laid out in front of a stage where a jazz band was playing a soft tune Mulder recognised from an old 50's movie his mother loved to watch. A bar circled the edge of the room and table and couches were scattered about the room.

Mulder scanned the room but in the dimly lit shadows he could not see her. Sauntering over to the bar claiming a seat by the door he ordered a drink and sat back getting lost in the bands soft notes. Every time the door opened he wrenched himself from the cocoon of music and turned to see if it was her, but every time he was disappointed. He was just beginning to wonder if she had decided to come at all when the light caught her soft red hair as she walked across the room returning from the ladies and went to a table of people across the room from where he sat.

With his eyes glued to her he watched her take a seat next to a blonde man who put his arm on her shoulder and pointed out someone across the table speaking something into her ear, making her laugh. Mulders temper flares up and he was half way out of his chair when she replied with a quick remark that made him take his arm away and Mulder could see him blush from his vantage point at the bar.

The table was a mix of men and women all seemed to be enjoying themselves to the best of their ability. When the band struck up a fast number they started to get up and dance but Mulder watched as Scully refused every offer. Soon he saw her sitting alone at the table, her hair loose about her face covering her expression as she bent her head low. Mulder longed to cross the room to her but suddenly became aware of a cautious bubble of worry that expanded in his stomach.

Then as he caught the small movement of her shoulder shaking the all too familiar of her hiding her tears he stood quickly and crossed the room without a thought.

Standing behind her he hesitated before he crouched low and reached out to touch her back. For a moment she made no move or reply but her hands reached up to her face he knew to remove the tears.

"Scully…" Her head whipped around to see him her face a mixture of anger and joy. "What are we doing?" he whispered his hand moving lower to claim his usual spot on her back, his lips curving into a tired smile as he took the seat next to her.

"Ruining it. Ruining everything."

"No Scully…"

He reached out to take her hand but Josh chose that moment to return to her side having watched the exchange from across the room.

"Is this man bothering you Dana?" Josh stood behind her a hand resting territorially on her shoulder as he eyed Mulder up with an angry glare.

"No, no he's not."

"We were just about to dance," Mulder said taking scully hand and pulling her up with him. He smiled triumphantly at Josh and led her out onto the dance floor where the band had decided to slow things down with an acoustic ballad.

"Mulder," she began as he turned to face her and held her closely with one arm around her back and the other hold her hand to his chest.

"Shhhh Scully," he murmured into her hair as he bent his head low enough to rest on her shoulder. "Every time we speak we ruin it…so I've decided that if we're going to have a relationship we should stop speaking."

Her body shook beneath his arms as she chuckled as his words and her arms tightened around him.

"Mulder we have to speak, we have to clear the air."

She pulled back enough to see his face and was met by a smell of whiskey. Knowing her breath was just as alcohol soaked she smiled and thought of all the situations she'd imagined they'd end up speaking about their true feelings she didn't think the aroma of alcohol would be so prominent.

"I know but I just wanted to dance first. Just dance."

His voice was so low she struggled to hear it but nothing could drown out the look of need in his eyes so she moved in closer to him and leaned her cheek on his chest loving the way his chin rested on her head. The song ended and they kept swaying oblivious to the faster music that picked up around them and the couples that moved about them laughing and cheering.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else and talk," he ventured carefully still holding her closely.

"Okay...but…I should go say goodbye." She looked around to the group she had arrived with but Mulder tugged her chin back to face him.

"Forget it Scully, lets go."

"No Mulder I have to. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

He went over to the bar not wanting to leave the room and leaned back on his elbows as she sat next to Josh and spoke softly with him. Josh smiled and stood up with her giving her a little hug and waving at Mulder who was watching her with a frown.

Scully joined him and they both left getting a cab almost immediately. He called out the hotel address and held her hand on his lap between his two hands, watching the way their fingers intertwined easily.

"Before we say whatever it is we're about to say…however we might say it…" he stammered keeping his eyes fixed on their fingers. "I want you to know I love you Scully."

"Oh Mulder," she squeezed his hand and he returned it but still kept his eyes off her face.

"Just wanted to get that out before I mess this up because god knows I probably will."

They arrived at the hotel and Scully didn't have a chance to reply as he quickly paid the driver and quickly led her through the lobby and up to his room. The stark silence seemed to steal all words and thoughts from them as they wandered around the big room aimlessly. Scully walked over to the window and looked out at the expanse of the city below. Mulder wanted to go to the mini fridge but he knew there was nothing in there that would quench the thirst he was feeling so he turned to her. Her back was too him so he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her.

"Scully…" he urged her to speak to him share her thoughts.

"I was too scared Mulder." She began and he made no move to interrupt her. "I was too afraid of ruining our friendship."

"That could never happen?"

"Oh yeah? Well we haven't exactly been the best friends these last couple of days."

"No I guess not." She turned in his arms and looked up to his face with a fearful expression.

"I was afraid to get involved with you…in case it wasn't something you wanted. I was afraid to let go of the barriers in case I couldn't build them up again, I was afraid to love you in case you didnt love me back."

Her words spilled out almost quicker then her lips could managed but Mulder caught every single one and cradled them carefully hoping he was hearing what he wanted.

"Scully for someone so smart you can be awful dense sometimes."

"Mulder that's not fair, you kept going on about no repercussions, no consequences," she argued heatedly.

"I was just as scared as you were. I thought that's what you wanted to hear, I thought you wanted it like that no matter how much it was killing me I tried not to get too close."

She broke away from his arms and walked across the room to get a glass of water.

"I thought I could stop kissing you when we got back to DC when we got back to work but that night in my apartment…I couldn't help it. I had to touch you I had to kiss you…but you left."

"I had to get out of there. You were scaring me. Showing me too much of what I'd be missing when it was all over. I thought if I stopped it before then we could go back…"

"Go back?" He crossed the room and stood before her gently brushing the back of his finger along her jaw until her grasped her chin between his finger and thumb and raised her face up to meet him. "No way scully." A gentle kiss spread a warm sensation around her but he made no move to deepen it.

"What are we doing Mulder?"

"I was kissing you!"

"We've tried it and it didn't seem to work too well."

"Were we really trying or were we trying to protect ourselves? I can only speak for myself Scully but I could try harder."

"What about all the repercussions? Consequences?"

"What about them? We'll face them when we meet them." His voice was filled with such conviction that she felt a flicker of hope glowing inside her.

"Mulder before we do go any further before we do start to really try I want you to know…I love you too."

He kissed her again this time more urgent and deeper then before and they both dropped the barriers. He walked her towards the bed where they lay down still kissing. The silence in the room was now welcome as he felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and willed her to hear it.

"You know two weeks ago when Skinner forced us out on this temporary leave I never thought I'd make it." He said propping himself up on one shoulder and looking down contentedly.

"Glad I could be of some help."

"But there is one more thing we need to add to the list." His fingers traced invisible lines on her face along her cheeks and around her chin.

"List?"

"You know the travel guide…_Things To Do In DC When You're Dead_"

Scully laughed remembering the conversation they shared over breakfast that morning. He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her throat as it shook with her laughter.

"What's left on the list then Mulder?" she asked knowing exactly where his thoughts were leading as his hand roamed over her stomach and found it's way under her top to caress her warm skin.

"I know we're not in DC but maybe we should practice before we get home. Make sure we get it right." He kissed her chin and jaw slowly making his way to her ear.

"Maybe we should!" she agreed making him smile as he came round to face her fully all traces of humour disappearing under his shining eyes as it was replaced with another less familiar expression but one she was sure she'd get to know just as well.

Mulder leaned down, hovering his lips over hers mingling their breaths for a second longer, tasting the air, the tension, the need before finally closing the distance and kissing her hungrily.

"_Damn the consequences_," he thought to himself as a final thought gained lucidity and everything else melted out into the background while he focused on the task at hand and kissed her again.

Scully leaned her had back into the pillow to allow him better access to her neck loving the way his lips and tongue caused electric sensations to tingle over her skin.

"_Damn the consequences_," she thought as he moved to pull her top over her head and kissed his way down her chest. Her hands roamed freely over his back pulling the tee shirt off over his head.

"We're back to work on Monday Scully," he said catching her eyes as they fluttered open.

"Back to DC tomorrow."

"Back to normal?" he ventured carefully traces of their uncertainty still clinging to the air.

"No way Mulder, nothing will be normal again." With a hand either side of his face she pulled his closer for a kiss breaking free only when both of them needed air.

"Good." Smiling against her lips Mulder pulled her into a tight embrace and revelled in the feel of her skin against his. "Because I don't think I could do it."

"We wont have to," she urged and they rolled over on the bed kissing deeper and removing more clothes as the need to get closer overwhelmed them both. Repercussions were dammed into the night as they banished away their fears and welcomed the new warmth that spread between them.

**The End.**

**Skinfull 2004**

_Well at last after a long long LONG updating sequence I finally finished it and managed to get it all typed up and posted. Thanks for reading it you guys and sticking around even with the lack of timely updates. And thanks so much for the reviews makes it all worthwhile! (The ending is a bit corney but C'mon it's MSR...it's gotta be!)_

_You are the best! :)_


End file.
